Lets make a party of two
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: Scott goes to a party hoping to have some fun, take his mind of things, and maybe enjoy himself for once. Surprisingly he does with a lovely recently single classmate in the kitchen. Scott and Reader (OC), later M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Scott goes to a party hoping to have some fun, take his mind of things, and maybe enjoy himself for once. Surprisingly he does with a lovely recently single classmate in the kitchen. Scott and Reader (OC), later M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

 **A.N: I still can't believe I wrote this. I still can't believe I posted it, and I definitely won't believe it when I'll update it.**

 **Enjoy 3**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As your best friend was standing on the porch talking to her boyfriend over the phone you looked down at your dress again to check if it was covering everything it should. It was way shorter than you were used to but hey everyone was telling you that you needed to chill some more so you were chilling. You had to admit though even to yourself that you looked pretty good tonight. Y/F/N did your hair nicely and you really liked the new dress. The only problem was Y/F/N. She promised you this would be your night so you could just hang around and party together to take your mind off your ex. However over the pass twenty minutes she was talking/yelling at her own boyfriend about something so so far the night was dull as hell.

Your ex (the douche) broke up with you just a few weeks ago and as Y/F/N said he kind of ruined the last weeks of summer for you. So you decided that no more crying was needed and you should go out party with your friend and have fine.

You waited another five minutes before you reached your limit and pointed at the door to the house to signal Y/F/N that you were going inside without her and that she should find you when she was done.

Scott McCall seriously didn't like this. He was inside an unfamiliar house where he barely knew anyone and had nothing to do. You're probably wondering what he was doing in the house in the first place. Well, he was dragged him by his best friend of course. How else?

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He seriously thought about bailing. Stiles ditched him literally minutes after they came for the birthday girl who out of the blue kissed him and took him somewhere with her. Lucky bastard.

Not that he didn't cheer for his best friend but that left him alone in a house full of people he barely knew and almost never talked to. You can see why he wasn't having a great time.

He passed a couple in the hallway awkwardly as they were making out in the middle causing anyone who didn't want to touch them to have a hard time getting pass them.

Just as Scott entered the kitchen he noticed something flying through the sky and landing into a cup not too far from him on the counter.

He looked to the direction the item flew from only to meet you as you were victory dancing on the other side of the kitchen until you saw him there.

He looked back at the red cup and then at you, 'Nice shot, Y/N.'

You stopped and giggle a tiny bit embarrassed, 'I know. You think I have a chance with the lacrosse team?' you asked sounding serious although it was obvious you were joking.

Scott smiled at that and walked further into the kitchen, 'Maybe if the captain puts a good word for you. Try again.'

You took another beer lid and threw it hitting the inside of the cup again.

'I think I found our new player,' he said with a smile and you giggled again brushing your hair out of your face before you looked at him again. You liked Scott. You knew him since freshman year and despite the fact that you were mostly with douche and he with Stiles you occasionally talked and hung out on parties and stuff like that. You wouldn't go too far and called it a friendship but you were fine with each other.

He walked toward you and stopped next to you, 'You're bored?'

You nodded and sighed, 'Y/F/N dragged me here because we were supposed to have some girl time without her boyfriend, but she's having a meltdown on the phone with him for the last half an hour so I decided to play around a bit.'

Scott nodded, 'Tell me about it, Stiles made me come and went off somewhere with Heather.'

You chuckled at that suspiciously which caused Scott to give you a strange look, 'What?'

'Nothing,' you replied innocently enough, 'I just happen to know that Heather's been bragging about losing her virginity at her party. Now I know with whom at least.'

Scott raised his eyebrows, 'Okay. That's… okay.'

You reached behind him and took two cups, 'Are you driving tonight?'

He gave you a weird smile as he answered, 'No, but I find drinking pointless. I don't get buzzed.'

You blinked at him, 'What do you mean you don't get buzzed?'

'I just don't.'

You shrugged and drank yours anyway, 'Okay then, you probably worked up quite the immunity over the summer, Mr.'

He blinked confused, 'What do you mean?'

'Just that I finally see you around more which is great. Until this summer you and Stiles were mostly by yourself just from time to time stopped by at a party but only the big ones. It was the first summer I saw you by the lake too.'

Scott thought about it. It was true that because he was now captain of the lacrosse team and Jackson was gone he definitely got out a lot more and to variety of different events. Some of which he would never thought of coming to.

'Yeah, well, team captain and all,' he mumbled and took the cup just because you offered him. He knew it would go to waste but you wouldn't feel so bad for drinking alone at least.

You shot him a look, 'Scott, that's not it. I mean that _you_ got out more. Not captain Scott. It had nothing to do with that. You just finally took a bit more risk I would say.'

'I don't follow.'

'Look whenever you and Stiles did come to a party it was only if you knew you would have someone to hang around with like Harley or Jeff or anyone but you never came to a concert or just I don't know somewhere where you would hang around with someone else. You would be surprised how much fun some people are.'

You had a point. Over the summer Scott and Stiles did spent time with people they normally didn't even talk to. Scott thought it was mostly because of lacrosse but now he wasn't so sure. It was also surprising to find out that most of the people weren't so bad like he originally thought and hated them for.

'Well, it's not like we ever got invited before,' he said it just to get you to argue with him and you did, 'Please, I never got invited anywhere either.'

'No but *douche* did,' he said but instantly looked like he regretted it, 'Sorry.'

You shook your head. You were so over the idiot.

'Don't bother and no he didn't get invited because no one ever does you just come and hang out and have a good time. That's it,' you told him as a matter of fact and drank some more.

He thought about it for a moment, 'Okay, so what do we who came _uninvited_ ,' you chuckled at that, 'do when we're bored at a party?'

You pointed at him, 'Good question. A, are you still bored talking to me?'

He smiled, 'Not really.'

You smiled as well, 'See, the answer we find someone to hang out with and drink,' you pointed at the cup, 'And have fun,' you took another lid and threw it into the cup, 'and dance once we get a little bit more drunk,' he laughed at that.

Once he stopped he looked back at you, 'You look really nice tonight.'

'Just nice?' you asked sounding disappointed , 'I was hoping for completely hot or beautiful or something a little bit better. This is my new dress and Y/F/N did my hair for an hour.'

'Okay, I'm sorry. You look smoking, Ms. Y/S/N.'

You giggled despite yourself because he said it in a very serious manner and because even if you talked big compliments did make you shy.

'So tell me Ms. Y/S/N. Why are you here in the kitchen where no one can see you when you should be out there so that every guy can see you and admire you? You shouldn't be here with little old me.'

You gave him a look, 'Like you are bad looking or something. Jesus, you're like our new idol in school. Every girl worships you.'

'You think I'm hot?' he asked sounding surprised.

You gave him a look, 'Please, you know you're a total babe and hottie.'

'No, I didn't know that but thank you for telling me and it's not like I've always been like that. I mean this is just…'

 _Me turning into a werewolf._

'Lacrosse.'

You snored at that, 'Right, newsflash you were always handsome and cute.'

'Bullshit.'

'It's true at freshman you were puppy cute, and then you became hot don't try to deny it. Any girl you would pull that card at this party would go for it.'

'Even you?' he asked instantly looking you up and down, 'If you're lucky.'

He laughed a bit and you did as well before you remembered something.

You handed him your beer and ran to the cup on the counter. You took all the lidy out and ran back giving Scott half of them, 'We're drinking and hanging out so we need to have fun now. I propose a game.'

He looked at the lids and then at you, 'Okay, but I have to warn you I'm really good at this. Captain, remember?'

You smirked at him, 'And I'm not?'

He nodded, 'Okay, what's the prize for the winner?'

You thought about it before you gave him vicious smile, 'If I win, you have to say to whoever speaks with you tonight that they look fuckable even if it's a guy.'

Scott gave you a disbelieved look, 'Hell no.'

You laughed crossing your arms, 'Yes. Come on Scott take a risk.'

He watched you for a second before he smiled as well, 'Alright, if I win, you have to say that they have the hottest ass you ever saw.'

You opened your mouth at that. Whoa, so much for scout boy McCall. Still you nodded. You wanted a fun game so you got one.

Scott drank his entire cup, 'Ladies first.'

You took the vrhcnak and threw it with ease, 'You're so going down.'

He looked into your eyes and stepped just a little bit closer than he was before. His body facing yours he only turned his head before he threw the lid, 'There will be a lot of hot asses tonight,' he said with a challenge in his eyes.

You moved closer to him as well but you had to turn fully to score.

Your hair brushed Scott's skin without you even knowing and for a moment he focused on that. He never stood this close to you. In fact he hadn't stood this close to any girl after his breakup with Allison. It was weird but he always thought about Allison and felt sad about it all. Now standing next to you having actual fun he didn't feel the sadness he grew familiar with. He was enjoying his time with you. He knew you for a long time yet you didn't spend much of it together which he now found a shame.

You turned toward him with a proud smile on your face, 'Your turn.'

You took turns after that each of you managing to get all the lidy into the cup without a single miss. You had to bit your lip at the sixth round because you realized that you were flirting with Scott since the beginning. You hadn't flirted with anyone besides douche so it should have been scary and make you nervous but it didn't. At least not in the bad way. You liked being with Scott. It felt nice, good, and solid. Nothing like it felt with douche towards the end.

It was Scott's last shot when you decided to see if he was on the same page about this as you and if he wanted to do something about it. You knew about his break up after having a secret not so secret relationship with Allison Argent, who was now back in town. You didn't want to get into a love triangle.

You leaned so close to Scott's face as possible just as he was about to threw the last lid and whispered, 'I seriously want to kiss you right now.'

He missed.

Scott looked at you. Shock was clear from his face. You waited for him to say something anything really but he just kept looking at you like you just told him you had some big secret, and he was lost the ability to speak because of how huge it was. I was insane really.

So he wasn't on the same page, 'Okay, that was cheating. I admit-'

'You look completely fuckable,' he said looking at your face his eyes for a moment ending on your lips before they were back at your eyes.

You opened your mouth your breath caught inside your throat just as Scott's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pants and looked at the screen. You weren't trying to peek, but you did notice that there was an A at the beginning so you lucky guessed the caller.

'You okay?' you asked as Scott didn't answered the call just stared at the screen.

He looked at you again a look of some kind of hunger in his eyes as they shifted through your face most of the time stopping at your lips, 'Not sure…I can't seem to decide what to do.'

'What are the options?'

'Answer…or…you.'

You put your hand on his wrist of the hand that was holding the phone after his words and pulled it down right before you leaned toward him and kissed him quite softly which surprised you because of how much you wanted to kiss him in the moment.

He kissed you back just as softly so in the end it wasn't more than a few brushes of your lips against each other.

You leaned back and looked at his face while licking your lips, 'Did it help you decide a little bit?'

He nodded and put the phone into his back pocket. Right now his words were very true. You looked very fuckable to him.

He put his hand on your neck and kissed you again, deeper, meaner, more hungrily. You would never have guessed that anyone could have. It felt nothing like you would have imagined Scott McCall to kiss someone, even though you didn't imagine it at all until now. When he broke the kiss you blindly followed him confused seeing his lips again realizing he leaned away. When you opened your eyes Scott had a look on his face you definitely never seen before on a guy, even douche.

'That was…,' he started looking just as put out of place as you felt.

'Yeah,' you breathed out before smiling, 'It was.'

He put his hands on your cheeks and leaned down again kissing you again. You kissed him back, your hands going for his chest which felt incredibly solid against your touch. Before you knew it you were pressed against the kitchen's counter and wanted to make out with Scott forever because _holy shit_ it felt amazing. It was so hot the way his tongue would brush against yours. He made your mind go blank. You couldn't remember if it ever felt like this kissing douche, but this was definitely something else. His hands went from your neck into your hair and to your back to press you as close as possible and get the most of it. You almost moaned when he started biting your lips. You didn't know why he was doing it, but it was superhot, and you completely fell in love with it.

'Sorry,' he said all of the sudden and turned around so you wouldn't see his face. You gasped disappointed at the loss of the contact because that was something amazing, and you definitely didn't want to stop. You wanted more in fact. You never felt like this after a first kiss. Hell, you never felt like this after pretty much any kiss.

You blinked confused, 'Scott? What's wrong?'

You didn't see how Scott had to take several deep breaths to calm down because all of the sudden he felt his fangs out and when he looked down at his hands he already had claws. He needed to calm down. He was such an idiot of course he wolfed out. It was the first time he was with a girl since Allison, and everything, touching you, kissing you, the biting it made him so excited he was surprised he didn't get a boner right there. Still, he couldn't believe how far he had let it go. His fangs got out. He always made sure that it never happened with Allison.

Once he finally turned around he was stunned looking at you. You looked perfect. Your swollen lips, the ones that he had made this red and full at the moment, were just everything a guy could dream about, and your hair so messy, and then there were all those things that no one else but him could see. Your heartbeat, your breathing, your arousal. He wanted you. He couldn't imagine wanting someone before he walked into that kitchen, but now he wanted you so bad, he probably never wanted anything so much as you right now in that kitchen. He was desperate for you. He needed you. He didn't know if it was because he wasn't with Allison, or if it was because he knew what it was like to have someone, but he wanted you. He didn't lie. You were so fuckable. He wanted you, but he couldn't have you.

His phone went off, and he cursed and picked up.

You felt a stab of disappointment that he picked up, but you tried to tell yourself that you weren't his girlfriend or anything like that to feel that way. It shouldn't have hurt, but you were just his hookup at a party.

You weren't paying attention to what he was saying, but when ended the call you were hoping he would tell you that he wants to stay with you, instead the guilty look on his face told you everything you needed to know.

'It's fine,' you said before he had the time to speak, 'You need to go, I get it.'

You put on a brave and calm front looking almost happy, but he could tell it was a lie. You weren't okay with him leaving, and to be honest he wasn't either, but he couldn't stay with you. He didn't want things to get out of hands, and Allison made it sound like it was serious. He somehow felt like he was hurting you by going after Allison, and maybe he was, but once again supernatural things got into his way. It was just another reason to stay away from you and not ruin your life with his mess.

He nodded at you in goodbye and walked out of the kitchen. Just a minute later your friend finally came from the porch.

'Okay, are we ready to party, or what?'

You felt like laughing, bitterly.

'Let's get hammered.'


	2. Chapter 2

Let's make a party of two

 **A.N: Warning Mature content**

 **Still can't believe I wrote it, but enjoy**

Chapter 2

Scott was sitting at the cafeteria with Stiles. He felt terrible. It was all starting again the kidnapping, the weird patterns on skins. He just knew it was going to come back to bite him. He just knew it.

'Okay, how come I'm only hearing about you and McHottie kissing at the party, now!?' he heard with his werewolf hearing.

He looked around him, but you and Y/F/N were standing way too far from him. He blinked as you had your back to him talking to your friend, 'Why should I?'

'Uh, because he's hot, funny, and didn't you once called him like the nicest person alive or something?' asked your friend excited, but you just kept looking down at your food.

'It's whatever,' you shrugged, 'It didn't mean anything for him anyway.'

'Did you want it too?' asked your friend biting into an apple.

You tried to determinate that the whole weekend. You weren't sure why you were so upset about Scott leaving like that. You weren't dating. Until that kitchen makeout you didn't even talk so, 'It just hurts either way that you don't matter enough even if it should have been something casual.' To be completely honest after you sobered off you felt mortified and embarrassed that he left like that and didn't even try to talk to you or at least greet you or something. Sure, it wasn't like you would start dating. Hell no, but it still hurt to be ignored after you made out with someone like that.

'Y/N, did you became a psychic in the past few days? How on earth do you know it doesn't matter to him?'

Scott heard you sighed, 'He bailed to go help his friend which doesn't meant anything, but he didn't even talk to me or looked at me since so…'

He saw how your friend hugged you, 'Well, then whatever. He's an ass.'

'No, he's not he's just not interested which is cool,' you said as she leaned away, 'Because I'm not either, at least not right now. It just hurt that's all.'

'Dude, what's the matter?' asked Stiles as he noticed his best friend looking oddly in front of him.

Scott looked back at him and sighed before telling him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott couldn't stop looking at you all day. He felt like an idiot. He should have noticed that you were hurt. The sorrow in your voice, and the weird chemo signals. So much for being a better everything when he couldn't even be a decent person enough to you.

'Okay, class,' started Mrs. Jones, 'Three weeks from now is the deadline for you history project.'

Several moans and complains filled the room.

'Since it's quite a lot to handle in such a short notice, you can work in pairs.'

Scott felt Stiles move closer to him. They were always teamed up together if they could help it. 'I will leave it up to you how you will pair up.'

'Cool-'

'Can you please be with Lydia?' asked Scott instantly which surprised Stiles.

'Uh, okay, why?' asked Stiles before he nodded understanding, 'You want to apology to Y/N.'

The werewolf nodded and Stiles smirked at him, 'Don't forget to kiss her goodbye.'

Scott would have punched him for that, but he already turned to Lydia to ask her if she would partner with him promising he would behave and not be a jumpy mess. Scott didn't hear the answer instead he patted your back.

'Hm?'

'Want to be my mate on the project?' he asked, and his eyes widened as he realized what he asked you, 'I-I mean my partner. Want to be my partner-I don't know how-or why I said it?'

You blinked confused, 'Uh, sure, okay?' you smiled at him awkwardly.

He nodded and returned to his seat looking over at Stiles and Lydia. Lydia looked weirdout while Stiles was barely holding back laugher, 'Mate? Jesus, dude.'

Scott noticed that you flinched, so you definitely heard him.

He shot his best friend a look, and Stiles returned an apologizing one.

You tried not to turn around that was definitely weird.

The principal's new secretary suddenly opened the door and came in, 'We would like Stilinski, McCall, Handers, Y/S/N to come to the principal's office.'

You frowned confused. You all stood up walking out of the class on your way down the hall you met up with Y/F/N who looked really worried as she another teacher and a few others were walking down the hallway.

'What's this about?' you asked her she was always good with info.

'Heather,' she said before she swallowed and you suddenly hard a terrible feeling in your stomach that something really bad happened.

'What happened?' asked suddenly Stiles which caused both of you to look at him oddly. Y/F/N coughed a bit before she said, 'Apparently. She disappeared during the party. No one knows where she is. They're asking everyone who was at the party about it.'

Your eyes widened at that. In a moment you felt even worse as you remembered something from the party. It was just a moment really. Scott left you in the kitchen after giving you the hottest make out in your life. After Y/F/N came you really just wanted to get hammer and forgot about all of it since he clearly wasn't over his ex and you weren't looking for anything either way. You drank a lot and danced and just had fun. At one point you left to go look for the bathroom when you noticed something in the house which made you shiver.

'You okay, Y/N?' asked Scott and you gave him a small nod. You couldn't force yourself to speak as you couldn't stop thinking about it now. You thought it was the booze that played a trick on you. You thought it was just your imagination and the dark hallway, but what if...

You all took turns in the principal's office. It was pretty simple everyone went inside and said what he remembered from the night and if he saw anything suspicious or Heather leave.

Scott patiently listened to each other the statements. So far nothing helpful came out and he could see how worried Stiles was about the whole thing. Heather was his friend since he was a kid and she was missing with an alpha pack in town. There was definitely something to be anxious about.

It was your turn and you were very nervous. The sheriff calmed you down assuring you that nothing will be used against you. You told him the truth about the drinking. You were telling the truth when you said you didn't see Heather, and that Scott told you she was briefly with Stiles.

'Did you see anything suspicious at the party?' asked the sheriff in the end and you felt your stomach in at tight knot as you shook your head, 'No, I didn't.'

When you walked out of the office you caught Scott looking at you very oddly and felt guilty. But how could you have said it? It was just a drunk hallucination. It wasn't like Heather got taken by a monster after all.

'What?' asked Stiles as he saw his best friend's face, 'What did she say?'

Scott opened his mouth, but shook his head, 'I'll ask her myself.'

'Alright, but what did she say?' demanded Stiles and Scott almost regretted saying anything in the first place. It was clear you lied about not seeing anything suspicious, but he doubted Stiles coming at you like a hurricane demanding the truth will help you open up.

'I'm not sure yet. I have to talk to her alone. Alright? She probably saw something, but she won't say it.'

Stiles started to argue and tried to go to you, but Scot firmly stopped him telling him no.

Annoyed Stiles had to back off, but Scott assured him that he knew how serious it was. He didn't know how to bring the topic up so he just followed you after you were allowed to leave.

'Hey, are you alright? You and Heather were friends?'

You shook your head, 'Not exactly. We just knew each other Y/F/N's sister used to babysit Heather,' you felt like hugging yourself.

Scott stepped closer to you and put his hands on your shoulders, 'I left earlier after we...'

You looked at him, 'Did you see anyone?'

You bit your lip before you shook your head. He wouldn't believe you anyway, 'I was drunk. I thought for like a second I saw the character from American Horror Story or something. It's nothing.'

He watched you and you could tell that he was unsure about the answer and didn't believe it one bit.

You didn't like the way he was looking at you so you quickly rushed to Y/F/N for support.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

You didn't see Scott until later, but he looked like he forgot about the whole thing since he was his smiling carefree self again.

After class he waited for you, 'We should probably think up when do we want to work and what exactly do we want to work on,' he said feeling a bit embarrassed as if he was talking about something dirty. He was spending too much time with Stiles again.

You nodded as if you didn't notice anything odd, 'Yeah, we should probably meet in the library later today and discuss it?'

Scott nodded at you relieved, 'Great so I'll meet you there later.'

You nodded again and went to leave, but he caught your hand and pulled you backwards a bit. It was as if a spark went off when you touched, so it took a moment before the two of you started to talk again a bit shaken by what just happened, 'Listen, Y/N, I just wanted to tell you that if it wasn't an emergency I wouldn't have just leave like that.'

You blinked at him.

'I know it may look weird that it invoaled Allison, but I swear it was important, and it's a little bit hard to explain.'

You quickly shook your head, 'No, God, no, I get it. You really don't have to tell me if it's a secret,' you quickly said, 'I respect that, but…thanks. I kind of did feel a bit down about you leaving,' you admitted and he was a bit surprised you did. However, he shook his head as well, 'You really shouldn't. I wanted to kiss you. I don't regret it or anything, I _really_ wanted to stay,' he admitted and you giggled.

'I don't want you to think it meant nothing. In fact it was the best thing that happened to me in a while. During the summer the only way I wasn't mopping over Allison as Stiles calls it was that I buried myself in summer school or work or another things. Having you to cheer me up was the first time I actually did something and completely forgot about her,' he said and you smiled, 'Well, to be completely honest I wasn't doing that great either after douche. I was almost expecting to stay in that kitchen for the rest of the party until you showed up.'

He felt oddly proud about that. He really did enjoy spending time with you. He thought you were quite awesome in your own way. He liked you. He really liked spending time with you. He _loved_ kissing you and touching you. If it wasn't for that phone call he would have definitely done some more in that kitchen. He would have definitely done some more even now as he was looking at you wondering if your lips would have tasted the same they did before or if it was just the fact that he hasn't kissed anyone since things ended badly with Allison.

He didn't think it would have been a problem it was just Stiles making fun of him which got him into this state of stressed out situation. He assumed what you saw might just have been from the alcohol and you didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of the Sheriff. Everyone was worried and had their theory about Heather's disappearance. Stiles took it the hardest going in over drive, but still acting like he was alright.

'I could maybe drive you home?' asked Scott seeing how shaken up his best friend was, but Stiles just wanted to go and argued that he would have the leave the bike there.

Scott came to the library and you started talking and suggesting the topics for your project. He tried to act as casual and normal as possible. However, something was definitely going on with him. Sure, over the past he met you a lot and he knew you well. Did it ever cross his mind that you were pretty little thing? Absolutely. But since you were dating douche and he knew he didn't have a chance he never process to be hopeful or think anything further. Now, it was almost unreal for fascinating your lips were and how large was your oral fixation about that pen you kept on pressing against your lower lip while reading or thinking. He was sure he wasn't this turned on since Allison left and you weren't even touching him. What the hell?

He looked at you one more time as you were going through the pages in the book when he noticed it. He was too preoccupied with his own feelings for having you around him that he didn't even notice you were…aroused yourself.

He felt a bit confident at that. He wondered if you were playing it by not looking at him hoping he would do something about it. He was right a little bit. Just like had been preoccupied with how you were playing with the pen against your lips you couldn't stop thinking about how he kissed you. Scott was a nice guy, but the way he kissed you and flirted with you at the party? There was nothing nice about that. That was hot as hell and so out of his character. You didn't know Scott had a side like that, but you totally loved it. You were supposed to decide the theme of your project and not daydream with him sitting opposite to you about how soft his lips were or about how needed were his kisses. This was not you at all, but…damn he was _so_ hot being all sweet, but confident. It had to be the fact that you were single for so long. Tell, it was a few weeks, but you haven't been working with douche for a lot longer than that.

You stood up suddenly, 'I'll fetch the book from the syllabus.'

You were surprised when you found Scott smirking at you, 'Alright.' You were sure you blushed because there was no innocent thing about that smirk. You quickly rushed away hoping you would stop acting like a freshman around her first crush ever.

You went to the corner and searched the shelves for fifteen good minutes until you gave up and went back.

'I couldn't find it,' you said looking so apologizing and cute for that alone Scott wanted to kiss you. It made no sense really. How did you manage to get him hooked like that. He stood up and you both went to look for the book.

Scott slowly followed you to the corner where the book was supposed to be. You sighed after a while and turned to look at him only to find that he must have put of his jacket that one point because now he was in a black shirt and you could see his bare arms.

'What's wrong?' he asked and looked at the arm as well.

'Since when did you get a tattoo?' you asked and took a step closer toward him looking at the two lines which went around his arm.

'Just a couple of days ago,' he said and you boldly touched his bare arm looking at them closely. You really should have thought about how touchy you were with him. It wasn't like you had the right just because you made out once, but he did let you and just watched what you were doing.

'I heard it must hurts like you're stabbed with a thousand needles at the same time,' you said softly stroking the pattern.

Scott watched you for a moment feeling the softness of your touch on his arm and loving every second of it. He subconsciously leaned into your touch, 'Yeah, that or having your arm burned.'

You shot him a weird look as you didn't know he actually got burnt to get a tattoo.

'I still sometimes can feel the pain when I remember getting it.'

You looked at him for a moment after that. He could see you were planning a move, but didn't say anything and just let you do what you wanted. You very slowly leaned toward him and softly kissed the tattoo on his arm before you smiled at him, 'So does it hurt less?'

He watched you for a moment stunned before he smirked, 'Oh, but there's two circles.'

You shot him a look but grinned and licked your lips. So apparently you two flirting wouldn't be a onetime thing. You nodded to yourself before you leaned down once more and kissed his arm again.

'Better?'

He put his hand on your shoulder as you still held his arm and kissed you again. This wasn't like your first kiss from the party. So he had his answer, your lips tasted the same amazing way they did before if not better which shouldn't be possible. However, this kiss unlike your other first one was instantly hot and teasing and everything you sure as hell shouldn't be doing in a library where everyone could walk in on you. You didn't waste time though. You kissed him pulling him closer feeling the muscles on his back and chest as you moved your hands over his body.

 _Gosh, his body_

It definitely felt so amazing being pressed against yours. He was so firm. He very easily pressed you against the shelves partly away from the view partly to get you even closer. Scot couldn't understand how were you so addictive. He kissed you once and he was already going crazy about you. He pushed you toward him as close as he could feeling your breast against his chest. He loved how soft you felt against him. All female and feminine. It did something to him to have you in his arms and to inhale your scent so close. You smelled amazing. Everything about you was amazing and intoxicating. His hands touched your legs and moved further to your inner tight.

You gasped against his lips because it was as if he knew where to touch you to get just the right reaction out of you. Later... much later you would have to freak out about the fact that you let someone touch you in such a public place where everyone could walk in on you, but right now there was the thrill of it mixed with the fact that Scott knew exactly what he was doing and how to make you feel good.

Scott let your lips rest only to attack your neck. You could feel his teeth on your skin softly biting you and briefly thought about if they would leave marks. He was very thorough and found just the right spot on your neck which made you moan so loud he pressed his palm against your mouth so you wouldn't be heard.

He didn't know what gotten into him. He was never like this. Definitely not with Allison. He was always the nice guy, but you triggered something primal in him. He took your leg by the tight and pressed it around his legs as he lift you up. You were surprised that he managed to hold you up like that, but his lips against your throat and his hands playfully teaching you under your skirt didn't leave much room for thinking straight.

He kissed you again before his fingers started to caress you through your panties. You started to breath hard as it felt amazing the way he moved them against you. He was still kissing you not letting go perhaps to hide your growing louder by the second pants in his own mouth. You felt that he was slowly working you up just right. He was really good in keeping the right rhythm as he moved his fingers while softly biting your lips. When he slide into your panties you cried a bit which he only once again managed to silent with his palm.

'Shush, or you won't get any,' he whispered so provokingly you might have come just from that alone. He was very confident and you seriously would never imagine that puppy brown eyed Scott McCall could be like that. He pressed his forehead against yours as he let his fingers softly stroke you in a very increasing rhythms. You felt yourself going completely wet and it definitely wouldn't be long. You weren't even sure what was happening because the only thing you focused on were his fingers against your softest spot doing wonders to you with their moves. You felt yourself slowly losing it and at one point your leg slipped from his, but Scott didn't stop and continued touching you and slowly pushing you toward the ecstasy.

You were so close. You could tell it would be a moment and you were grateful that he had his hand over your mouth because with how good it felt you might as well scream. Right before you were about to come Scott moved his head from your forehead and leaned against your ear softly licking it before he whispered, 'God, I wish you could see yourself. Just looking at you makes me want to come.'

He bit your shoulder roughly just as you came completely pressed against history books and Scott, who just made you come like for the first time ever. You were right it was a good thing he had his hand against your mouth because you cried out again as you threw your head back. You pressed it against the shelves feeling so exhausted. You didn't open your eyes for a while, but once you did you found Scott smiling at you with that fond cute smile of his and it made it almost as good as the feeling he just gave you with his fingers.

You swallowed as he slowly set you down and folded your shirt a bit, but continued to have one hand around you just in case your legs wouldn't work which they didn't.

He kept you pressed against him stroking your cheek and looking at you as if you made him come and not the other way around. You honestly never met a guy who would voluntarily on his own accord want to do that first. It brought the idea that now he probably wanted you to do him. As the happy feeling of orgasm slowly slipped away and your legs started to function on their own you realized what you just did. Well what you just let Scott do. It was heat of the moment and sure you didn't really thought about it, but hell he just made you come in a library where everyone could have saw you. You would definitely feel a bit dirty if it wasn't for the fact that Scott kept on touching you and looking at you so happily.

You swallowed a bit. You very gently put your hand on his chest. You should probably do him a favor now as well. Very slowly you started to move your hand over his chest to his jeans. You tried to give douche a blowjob a few times, but the result was that you almost choked and then were too scared to do it again. Not that you were going to do that in a library, but you should do something...you wanted to.

Scott suddenly took your hand and spun you around pressing you a bit further into the shelves. You for a moment thought he had other ideas about how would you repay him, but in the end he just stood still as if he was waiting.

In a moment you heard someone walking pass the shelve talking and blushed knowing of what you just let Scott do in a very public library.

You turned around and he spoke, 'I don't want you to do anything.' You blinked confused and surprised, 'It's not that I don't want to, but I'm not feeling brave enough to do it here.' You felt like a tease and an idiot for that. Scott, however, thought differently as he smiled at you once more and put his hand on your cheek. He leaned down and kissed you in a way which almost made your legs melt.

'Them rain check,' he said and you nodded. You would probably agree to anything he said right now because he completely got to you.

Scott couldn't stop staring at you. Your swollen lips from his kisses, your still a bit rumpled clothes from how he had you pressed between the shelves and him. Your eyes revealing was stunned you were. If your smell was intoxicating before now it was killing him because how you smelled after he just got you off was something he would even brag about. It just became his favorite smell. When you reached for his jeans he thought he was going to lose it as well, but he could sense your hesitation. He was glad you actually wanted it because it happened so fast he wasn't sure. He put his hand against your mouth and did it without a single sign. He would have been horrified if it was against your will or something. He definitely wouldn't have survived that, but you looked nothing like that as you grabbed his shirt and kissed him again biting his lip the same way he had this which caused his fangs to go off.

He quickly stopped kissing you and instead put his mouth against the shoulder he just bit to try and calm down while you stroke his chest.

Once he was alright he leaned away and looked at the shoulder, 'Shit, I didn't mean to bit that hard.'

You checked it as well. It was bleeding a bit so you would have to fix it once you came home, but you didn't care.

You looked at him, 'What now?'

He seemed unsure as well, when once again his phone went off to remind him that his world wasn't that simple. He looked at the phone and then at you. Before he could walk away since it was just kissing even if he couldn't stop thinking about it, but after today he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from you. Definitely not.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's make a party of two

Chapter 3

Scott walked you to your car, 'You sure you don't want me to ride you home?'

You shot him a look, 'Alright, this whole protective scout is cute actually the sweetest thing ever but don't you think that riding on your bike would have been the opposite of safe?' you asked and Scott looked a bit offended, 'I will let you know I'm a really good driver.'

'You shouldn't even bother with me Stiles needs you,' you told him, but he just shook his head, 'I would have driven you but-'

'Stiles is friends with Heather. He's worried. You should go to him and comfort him,' you said gripping the steering wheel. You wanted him to go. You barely knew Heather and you felt worried you couldn't imagine how it must have been for Stiles almost as if he was losing his mind.

'Tell him I said hi,' you said and smiled a bit. He continued to watch you before leaned toward into your car and very gently kissed you while stroking your cheek. Once he leaned away he was almost tempted not to go at all instead he took a deep breath and said, 'Do me a favor, please. Don't go out alone.'

You blinked before you chuckled, 'Look, Scott-'

'Promise me, please,' he said and it wasn't sweet, but very firm…almost as an order a command and you oddly wondered thrilled about what other surprises Scott McCall carry inside him or under his clothes.

'Well, what will I get if I do it?' you asked slowly looking at his lips while biting your own. Scott watched you for a moment before he leaned closer once more, but instead of going for your lips he went against your ear, 'Next time I will let you scream as loud as you want.'

You shivered at that and at him before he nodded once more, 'Just, please, don't go out alone at night.'

You found yourself nodding and Scott walked away leaving you to drive away as well. Everything happened so fast and only once you were alone you put it all together. Holy hell, did you really just let Scott do that to you in the school's library? She felt like screaming. How could you just let _that_ happen and how could you not talked about it? But really how could you just let a boy, not even your boyfriend, but a boy do you in the school library?

You were temporary crazy it was the only logical explanation. You have temporary gone mad and let it happen. The problem was that when you were thinking about it it was mad...his fingers on your tight going higher and higher until he pressed his hands against you through that thin fabric of your underwear...

You barely had time to hit the breaks as you almost went through a red light. You calmed yourself a bit and forced yourself not to think about it at least until you would be safely home and not on the road.

You hopped down on your bed the moment you got home and picked up the phone. Would it be too forward to text Scott something. You didn't have his number, but you were sure it wouldn't be a problem since Y/F/N could get you any information possible. You still didn't know how she did it sometimes. The problem with that, however, was that you would have to tell her about what happened, You loved Y/F/N, but she could totally over react sometimes not to mention you wanted to keep Scott to yourself for a while. It was like a first secret crush…well not necessarily since you let him do way more than any other crush and you never felt so...intensely about any other crush. Not to mention he branded you a bit. You stood up and walked to your mirror again to reveal the bite mark he left on your shoulder. It made you shiver every time because it reminded you of what he did.

Shaking your head you decided that fate will be in judge of your next move and has to sent you sign.

You put your phone aside just as you got a text. You almost fell of the bed as you reached for it again deep down hoping that it's from Scott. The number was an unknown one so that's was a good sign.

 _Hey, what are you up to?_

You smiled a bit.

 _Just chilling. You?_

 _Thinking about you._

Your smile grew wider if it was even possible. You were debating what to write back when another text came.

 _I know we didn't part well, but I would like to meet and talk. I miss you, Y/N._

You suddenly blinked confused. _Didn't part well?_ How was them kissing and flirting through your car window not parting well? You suddenly realized something. You quickly checked the number. You couldn't be sure because with about twenty shots and Y/F/N's help you literally deleted everything about him, but it might as well be douche's number. You very carefully texted back.

 _Who is this?_

It took a very long time ago before you got a reply.

 _You already deleted my number, Y/N?_

You sighed feeling the disappointment take fully over. You wished so much it was Scott and not douche. Rolling your eyes at yourself you texted back.

 _Yeah, I did, so stop texting me._

After that there were several more whinny texts where he was begging you to text him back and meet with him, but you were done with that asshole for good even more that he got your hopes up thinking he was Scott.

You got and incoming Skype call from Y/F/N.

'Hey, girl friend, my mom is in overdrive because of Heather. Do you have something to take my mind of it?' asked Y/F/N.

You sighed. You really didn't feel like telling her about what happened or was happening with Scott.

'Douche just texted me.'

Her eyes widened before she frowned, 'Asshole! Of course he did. Today he got let down by a freshman pretty badly.'

You raised your brows, 'What?'

'Yeah, it happened in the cafeteria. It was insanely hilarious from what I heard. Shame no one had a camera,' she said with a smile on her face, 'Anyway, it was supposedly brutal so of course the jackass wanted to make himself feel better by texting his ex. Promise me you won't under no circumstances meet up with him.'

You smiled, 'No worries with that promise. If I can help it I will never see he his ugly face again.'

Y/F/N smiled, 'That's my girl Still, what is it with boys that whenever they feel down they want to hook up with their exes?' she asked and started to play with her hair.

You shrugged your shoulders. It was true what they said. The girl felt terrible about the breakup right after and mopped for a while. Although you hated to admit it you did so too. The guy? He felt great about breaking up until he later realized that he wouldn't find a girl who would deal with his BS that easily as his ex did.

'So what did he texted anyway?' asked Y/F/N, and you told her and she mocked every one of those texts with a wrath and irony only a best friend could about her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

You managed to forget somewhat about Scott and what happened for the moment. However, when you come to the bed everything seemed to came back to you. His finger and lips and how amazing he could make you feel. It was a very sleepless night.

The next day was going on in an odd way. Everyone by now heard about the disappearance of a teen girl from another school. You could see that it hit hard Y/F/N as she had to go through the day while listening to idiotic comments and made-up stories. At one point she lost it and grabbed some freshman who asked her if she thought she was kidnapped by some rapist perve.

'Y/F/N, come on, he's just trying to cause trouble,' you said trying to get her to let the poor idiot go. Once she did you grabbed him yourself, 'Come near us one more time, and you will be sorry you ever stepped foot in this school.' You pushed him so hard he felt on his back, but you just went to comfort your best friend. It was seriously hard on her at school. It was hard on you as well, but not because you were so much worried as her. It was because you weren't and felt bad because you should be. A girl you knew have done missing. You should have felt super bad and you did, but you also felt unbelievable bad about not seeing Scott all day. You somehow between taking care of Y/F/N and school itself missed him every time. You felt terrible about it, but you wanted to see him and talk to him and kiss him so badly. You were acting like a bitch in heat or something.

'Thanks for today,' said Y/F/N as her mom had to come to pick you up, 'You really helped.'

You smiled and hugged her, 'You're my best friend. I would do anything for you.'

She smiled and you both said your goodbyes. You really should just go home as well, but you wanted to go and see Scott at least once. You decided to go to the boy's lockers as your last result. It wasn't that late so maybe he was still there, and you would...talk to him? You weren't sure now. You just wanted to see him. At least once.

Anyway, you came down. There were some members of the cross running team, but no Scott or Stiles yet. You decided to just wait a bit until you suddenly saw douche walking right toward you.

You rolled your eyes and went to leave, but he caught up with you, 'Y/N, did you come looking for me?' he asked and you just continued to walk, 'If I could I would never see you again.' You weren't overreacting. That was how you felt about him now.

'Come on, Y/N, I know you did. You missed me too,' he said, but you just continued to walk until he caught your arm and stopped you, 'Hey, come on.'

You frowned at him, 'I didn't came to see _you_.'

'Oh, so did you come to see, McCall?' he asked and your eyes widened. How could he possibly know that? No one knew anything. You tried to act casual and not bothered as you crossed your arms, 'As a matter of fact yeah.'

'Right,' he said with a bitter smile on his face, 'That's why he was talking so _nicely_ of you in the lockers room today.'

You frowned, 'What the hell does that mean?'

'Oh, you know, boys' talk. He really had a lot to say about you,' said douche and you felt as if he kicked you into the stomach. You couldn't believe it. No, no way. Scott wouldn't. Scott wasn't that kind of a guy. He was sweet and charming and...he fingered you in a school library after he made out with you. He might look like the nicest boy ever but he was a boy after all. It wasn't boys will be boys for nothing. Could he have seriously bragged about you in the lockers room like that or was douche just making shit up to mess with you. Either way you wouldn't let it show. You looked him straight into the eyes and said.

'I don't know or care what he said. We're partners in our history class for a project,' you said calmly, 'But you don't need to know or care about that since we're not together anymore.'

You went to walk away, but stopped you again, 'How about we give it a go again?'

You decided to be cruel. You would have acted decent if you weren't so pissed right then. You felt betrayed that Scott could have said something about you as well as douche being well a douche about it. When you're angry it works like this. The first person the closest gets the most shouting and the biggest taste of how angry you were.

'No way in hell. Us breaking up was the best thing that happened to me so how about you go try to score another freshman!' you snapped at him and stormed out feeling guilty right there and then. You drove home and spend the rest of the day mopping in your car about what an asshole Scott was if he actually did tell something about you in the lockers room. You felt seriously torn between playing it cool and wanting to call Scott and get to know what the hell did he say about you. Did the whole locker room now know you let him do you in the school's library? Were you the new school's slut or something? You would have called Y/F/N to get some info but she was still dealing with Heather and you honestly didn't want her to know if it was truth. You felt terrible to be completely honest and you didn't know what to do. How could you survive such a stigma? And how could he have just like that told everyone? It was terrible and so mean.

You grabbed your phone for the thousandth time and put it back down. You didn't have any message or status on your Facebook page which you hoped would never showed about you being a slut or something. Maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow or something.

Your door opened and your dog ran toward you jumping on your bed and giving you that dog's look which said _take me out for a walk_.

You sighed and brushed his head, 'You're so lucky, you're so cute and I love you so much.' You got out of your bed and took your phone. It was late and dark outside, but when your dog had to go, you had to go as well. You put on a jacket and looked at your phone again. You made Scott a promise to not go out at dark alone, but that was before everything plus he made you promise about last night, not tonight, right?

You were just about to walk when you bit your lip and looked outside at the dark sky. Maybe? No, you didn't own him anything and you didn't even have his number.

You just left to take your dog out for a bit. He was running around everywhere peeing. You lived close to the reserve. Closer than others, but you never went too far into the woods at night. Not since there had been those weird animal attacks before. It wasn't a terribly cold night, but you were glad you had your jacket on.

Suddenly your dog stopped and started to bark at something. You blinked confused and tried to see what got him so upset, but you didn't see anything in the dark.

'Come here, sweetie,' you called, but your dog just continued to stand there barking. You started to get worried because he was barking like crazy and it made you upset as well.

You very slowly started to walk to him. You had to put a leash back on him and get him home anyway. You didn't like how far into the woods you had to go now and were really always checking if you could see your house's porch light behind you. Swallowing hard you walked up to your dog.

'Come on, sweetie, let's head back,' you leaned to your pet only for him to jump and bark at you showing his teeth. It startled you so much you fell on your back to the grass behind you, 'Hey!'

You were really worried now. Your dog adored you the most from your family. He would never have almost bit you like this. You brushed your face and tried to crawl toward him feeling your heart in your chest as you moved closer to him worried that he would bit you again. Suddenly he stopped barking all together and you froze because he looked very scared. He quickly rushed toward you with his tail behind his legs and tried to hid into your side shaking like a leaf. You looked at him before you looked up. You couldn't see anything, but something was definitely there. Something was watching you. As your dog stopped barking and the night was quiet you heard it. Something was near you breathing.

You quickly stood up taking the dog with you. You didn't know what it was, but you were not waiting to find it out.

You felt something or someone grab at your ankle and you fell to the ground screaming and the dog letting out a startled cry. You waited on the ground breathing hard as you felt something moving from your ankle higher to your leg to your ass.

You cried out and tried to turn around only to be faced with the most disgusting thing you ever saw...the same thing you saw at Heather's party.

You screamed again. When you're in fear and your heart is somewhere in your throat you don't have many options. Your mind can either try to force you to survive or freeze. Your mind froze in that moment.

All of the sudden the thing looked to the side and so did you only to find another creature roaring at the two of you. It looked like a man, but his face was all wrong and he had very red eyes.

You felt the monster on top of you move away and in a moment it was gone completely. Your dog rushed to you pushing at your shoulder afraid while you couldn't take your eyes of the other creature which caused the first one away. You slowly sat up watching as it...he came closer to you. It was a man with a very scary face, but a man, nevertheless.

His face went back to normal and he held his hand out for you. You took it and he quickly helped you up. You watched him for a moment before you realized that you knew him. Derek Hale.

You reached for your dog and pulled him into your arms as you were still looking at the man, who used to be accused of killing his own sister.

You watched him for a moment before you felt like everything came crashing down to you. The thing in Heather's party wasn't a hallucination...it was very real.

You felt your knees given up and you would have fallen but Derek grabbed your elbow and pulled you up again, 'Come on, let's get you home.'

He helped you to the porch where he sat you down in the small chair, 'Parents?' he asked and you shook your head, 'Work.'

He walked into the house and you felt like running after him too afraid to be alone right now, but he was back before you got out of the chair with a glass of water, 'Drink this.'

You took the glass and nodded gratefully. You drank the whole glass before you sigh in relief and looked at the man again, 'Thanks Derek.'

He blinked a bit confused so you explained to jog his memory, 'Laura used to babysit me. I used to have play dates with Cora?'

His eyes widened for a moment and you felt bad for reminding him of his dead sisters. He nodded, 'Y/N.'

He then looked at the house possibly remembering driving us there. You nodded a bit before you looked at the dark forest around you, 'What was that?'

He sighed and shook his head, 'It's gone now. Did you saw what it was?'

'It looked like a monster from a horror. Its face was all twisted and white and scared,' you shook your head trying not to think about it as much as you knew you probably had to give him a better description.

'Alright,' he said before he looked around one more time, 'I have to go. Go to your room, lock yourself up wait for your parents and don't let anyone in.'

You didn't like that idea. You didn't like that idea one bit, but Derek didn't seem like he cared about your opinion.

You swallowed as hard as you could before you nodded, 'Alright.'

He was gone in a moment and you honestly wanted nothing more than to ask him to stay. Instead you grabbed your dog and the glass and rushed inside setting on the alarm. You closed every possible window and door in the house. Luckily you saw a car on the driveway in a short while and you never felt more relieved that you saw your parents. They were very worried and confused why did you act like that but accepted the hugs anyway. You were tempted to ask your mom to sleep with you but instead just took your dog into bed with you. You would have called Y/F/N but she texted you before that her boyfriend came to her house so she had him hidden in her room. It was another sleepless night but for a completely different reason this time. This time it was because you were too afraid to fall asleep. In the morning you felt a bit better. Day light helped. You put on long-sleeved shirt and a overall skirt. Should you be afraid? Should you look Derek Hale up and demand an answer? You saw the things twice did that mean you were now his target?

You shivered at the thought. You felt hopeless as you walked the school's hallways in the morning. Another thing in your mind was the fact that you saw the thing at Heather's party at the last place she was seen. Did this mean she was taken by that thing?

You texted Y/F/N all morning about when would she came and if she needed a ride, but she didn't text you back yet. She was not in school and you felt seriously worried and paranoid with everything you've been through last night.

'Hey, did you hear. They found two bodies yesterday,' said someone you were picking up your books. You blinked confused listening to the conversation.

'One was some boy who worked as a lifeguard all summer and the other way that girl which got missing from her party.'

'So she's dead? Oh that's horrible.'

You listened to the news in shock. Heather was dead. Sure everyone thought the worse, but to actually know that she was dead...was it the monster? Was it because you were silent about it all?

With your hands shaking you closed your locker and barely registration that Stiles Stilinski came up to you. He was telling or asking you something his brown eyes worried. Stiles knew Heather. She liked him. She liked him enough to want her first time to be with him. She wouldn't do that if she didn't like him. They were friends. Why wasn't he crying? Was he that brave about it? It was all too much on you in the moment. You haven't sleep for the last two nights. You weren't sure if Scott didn't brag about you being easy. Douche was an asshole to you and you got attack by a monster which might have been going after you for a while. Heather was dead and you felt like everything was just too much on you in the moment.

Your books hit the floor so hard it caused Stiles to jump a bit shocked. He looked down at them before he looked at you only to find you covering your mouth with tears falling down your face. Stiles's eyes widened and he looked around worried because he had no idea what to do with a crying in the hallway girl.

'Y/N, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or-Scott!' Scott just came to school. He had been upset from the early morning for several reasons. One, the whole alpha pack things was seriously bad. They knew where Boyd and Erica might have been now but they had no clue how to get in. Stiles and he spent the night digging up info about how to get into the bank, and volt, but they found nothing until Stiles's dad didn't tell them. Two, yesterday he came to school with minimum hours of sleep and he wanted to find you and talk with you a bit only to miss you every single time he could. It was really annoying how he couldn't seem to cross path with you. Three, it happened in the lockers room. Some of the players were making fun of douche about some incident with a freshman in the cafeteria. He wasn't paying attention at all since he had too much on his mind with Erica, Boyd the alpha pack and the fact that he was upset about not having a chance to see you. Although to be completely honest if he did see you he couldn't be too sure he wouldn't kiss you again or something more since he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing you seemed to look when he made you come the day before.

'Besides she wouldn't do thinks like Y/N,' said douche suddenly and Scott tensed. The boy laughed, 'She let me do things to her not a lot of girls would. Plus she texted me last night. She was desperate for me again,' he said almost annoyed and Scott could hear the lie in every word, but it made him very angry at each second he spoke like that.

'Dude, you broke up with _her_ cause she was a prude,' said another guy, 'So how could she want you to do dirty to her?' asked one of the players.

'Look, the point is she wants me, maybe I might give her another chance if she begs for it enough,' he said, but before he knew it Scott had him by the collar and pushed against his locker, 'How about you shut up for once. Everyone here knows you broke up with Y/N because you wanted to date more girls than one because you thought you be cooler. Don't trash talk her ever again.' he warned him with such a serious look on his face the boy looked like he was about to pee his pants. Stiles finally took pity at him and pushed Scott away from him calming him down.

Douche swallowed, 'W-what? You like her or something? Well, go for it if you're into used goods.'

Scott broke from Stiles, but all the other boys and coach stopped him from hitting the boy. Scott was sure that if they didn't stop him he would definitely punch the boy and not stop just there. How could he say that? How? Sure he and Allison broke up as well and in the end it wasn't pretty, but even if she was with someone else now he would never have said such terrible things about her. Ever. How could douche just...he was super pissed at him. Four, he spent this whole night running around the woods keeping Boyd and Cora from killing people, and five, he found out after he started to get ready for school that you were attacked last night by something. He was pissed from all those things and Derek for waiting until today to tell him that you were in danger and that he just left you all alone. He swore he wouldn't let you out of his sight and get your phone because he seriously couldn't believe he didn't have it.

Once he came to school he found you there with Stiles in front of you. His best friend looked panicked looking at you and your books which were on the ground, but the only thing on his mind were you and the fact that you were crying.

'Hey, Y/N, come here,' he said and pulled you toward him. He didn't ask you what was wrong he just took you to the side while Stiles took your books and followed but kept his distance.

You were all silent as you cried into his chest before you pushed him away, 'It's fine. I'm fine. I-I-I'm just so sorry.' You looked at Scott before you looked at Stiles sobbing.

'I was drunk. I thought I was just seeing things, but then last night...it was the same thing that was in Heather's house. It killed her, right?' you asked still crying. Scott watched you stunned. He never saw someone so fragile, human and real and he adored you for it.

He put his hands on your cheeks which caused you to look at him, 'Are you alright though? he asked checking you everywhere he could. He checked your shoulders and arms, and even touched your stomach as if he could see a wound or something.

You shook your head sniffing a bit. He looked so worried and sweet and nice. There was no way he was bragging about you in the lockers room.

You licked your lips before you looked at Stiles again, 'I saw it...in Heather's house and I thought I was just drunk before, but...last night I-I saw it again. It wasn't a person. I know it sounds crazy, but I saw it and Derek Hale save me and-'

'We know,' said Stiles and you looked at him confused before you looked at Scott who looked absolutely guilty. In the next half an hour you remained in the boys' locker room while Stiles and Scott took turns explaining to you what was going on. It was seriously unbelievable and every moment you were expecting one of them to say surprise. It was joke.

However, that didn't happen. They just continued to talk and talk until you stood up surprising both and the sit back down while talking a deep breath, 'If either of you is lying-'

'Y/N, I wish we were,' said Scott looking very sorry about telling you. You bit your lip. Werewolf. Real life werewolf. You were tempted to ask him to show you. You _really really_ were, but you sort of felt like you didn't want to ask that in front of Stiles. It sort of felt like a more intimate affair than for him to just show you for the first time with Stiles around. Boy that would seem so different in another situation.

You looked down at your hands, 'I don't get it. Why Heather? Why the lifeguard and the missing girl?'

Stiles looked away, 'Uhm, dad called. They found her in the woods same as the others.'

You closed your eyes painfully, 'Jesus. Alright, why us?'

Stiles licked his lips before he looked at Scott for a moment as if he was asking him for permitting of some sort. You already saw this before on one of the parties they boys showed up. You joked later with Y/F/N that it was a telepathically communication.

You waited as Scott seemed to be very against the idea. Stiles, however, didn't approve of that and just blurred out, 'Are you a virgin?'

You looked at him as if he grew a second head, 'What?'

'Virgin. You know,' he said pointing at you, 'You dated douche. Uh, he likes to brag and he said that you did, but if the thing went after you and I'm right, then...Well, are you?'

You crossed your arms against your chest feeling incredibly exposed all of the sudden, 'That's not your concern,' you said and Stiles gave you a disbelieve look. You refused to look at Scott as you felt like you were out of public assumption. This was crazy. You felt embarrassed like when you're a kid and people purposely ask you if you've you ever kissed anyone before, and you fell so embarrassed to admit you haven't. It's insane, but you felt like that kid again. You seriously didn't want to say it.

Scott could see how you were struggling and he thought about shoving Stiles for asking that right now. First of all, it was just a theory and second, you just found out the supernatural world was real this was not the time for you to get even more uncomfortable. he just wanted you to have a nice time out to think things over and possibly to let him hold you again because now he was not sure about it at all. With Allison he was terrified of her finding out, but once she did she only accepted him since she was his girlfriend. You were barely friends despite the kissing and touching, he couldn't be sure how you would have reacted. Would you accept him now or not?

You shook your head and stood, 'Look this isn't your concern, whether I am or am not a virgin.'

'It is if that thing is killing them,' argued Stiles, 'Look I'll make it easy for you. I am a virgin, Scott's not. See? It's not that hard.'

You went completely red as you stood up upset, 'Look, if I am or am not a virgin is not your or anyone's concern just because you told me doesn't mean I have to tell you! Alright?'

You took your books and rushed out of the lockers. No one followed you and you were grateful. Alright, it might have been silly, but seriously? If you didn't want to tell anyone you shouldn't have it was insane and it was...embarrassing.

You texted Y/F/N just to tell her that you loved her and that you would stop by later. You went to all your next classes and avoided Scott and Stiles as much as you could until you realized that avoiding Scott was like you you telling him that because he was a werewolf you weren't accepting him. It caused you to really think about the whole supernatural concept and what it meant. Derek Hale was a werewolf. Stiles said he was an alpha, but he saved your life and despite that the face was scary he didn't look like he wanted to hurt you at all. He was in control. Scott was the nicest person yet, plus the way he kissed and touched you and made you come for the first time...and...bite you. It explained the biting then and the bite mark he left on you. Did that mean that the bite mark had a more primal reason?

You subconsciously touched your lips thinking about those kisses of his. He would sometimes kissed you in a way that he started to bit your lips. It was incredibly hot and made you super horny, but maybe it was also something else then just him being playful. Still, he kissed you like that and still remained in control being sweet and generous enough to just focus on you and not himself. It made you oddly touched and wonder if he was struggling inside all the time he was with you and before you with Allison. How hard must have it been to keep your animal side in check.

You ate alone outside during the lunch. It was a warm day and with Y/F/N gone and everything that happened you didn't feel like talking to anyone so you just took a sit on your own and ate in silence.

When Stiles suddenly appear you had half the mind to tell him to go away, but since Heather you felt like you should try to be nice at him, and you would if he didn't ask you again about your sex life.

'Hi, I came to apologize,' he said looking nervously anywhere, but at you.

'Alright,' you said with a sigh. You were a sucker for apologizes, 'I know I shouldn't have asked Scott definitely didn't want me to ask, but I had to. Look, I know it sounds weird but Heather, the life guard, and Emily were all virgins and many cultures believe that killing a virgin can be important and give you powers and stuff. Besides I just feel like I have to find out who did it...for Heather. This is my only solid lead.'

You stopped eating and sighed. You got where that was coming from.

Stiles took that as if you were still upset so he looked at the table, 'You don't have to tell us. I don't blame you, and I'm sorry I brought out douche and that he brags a lot. That was not cool, and Scott already told me to shove it. He's very protective of you.'

You blinked at that trying not to show it too much.

'The day before that douche was being a jackass and telling everyone BS about you Scott scared him so bad he hid behind the coach. It was funny.'

'Scott defended me?' you asked surprised because you only heard douche's version of the story. Stiles smirked a bit, 'A lot. He really likes you which is amazing.'

You frowned, 'Why?

'Because you're the first girl he likes since Allison that means a lot because...well you know.'

You shook your head, 'Know what?'

Stiles sighed, 'It's important because once your first love goes to shit it's the second one that reminds you that there is still hope in the world to get better.'

You watched Stiles surprised and oddly touched by his declarations, 'That was sweet, Stiles.'

'Yeah, don't tell anyone,' he said feeling embarrassed and you wondered if this was what he hoped for when he went to have sex with Heather. You wondered if he hoped he would have gotten over his long life crush for Lydia Martin which everyone knew about.

'Well, I really like Scott,' once you said it you knew it was true, 'And to answer your question...how do you,' you liked your lips, 'If going all the way...then yes, I'm a virgin.'

His eyes widened, 'So I'm right,' he stood up, 'I have to go. Alright, thanks, bye.'

He said and ran away leaving on your own.

You shook your head chuckling before you started to eat again. You felt like an idiot again because you couldn't wipe the smile off your lips. Scott stood up for you, he didn't tell brag about you, but most importantly. Scott liked you, and you like him bad.

Your day got even more better as Y/F/N texted you that she was fine, but she decided to stay home for the day and that she will be back in school tomorrow. You didn't feel afraid at least not while it was still day so you texted Scott through Facebook giving him your number. You wanted to talk to him and let him know that despite that he was a werewolf you wouldn't stop hanging out with him. You wouldn't just stop liking him. You didn't anyway.

He texted you instantly back, but to your phone and you smiled. No more disconnection.

He waited for you after school by your car, and you smiled as you walked toward him, 'Hi.'

He smiled as well feeling like a great deal of weight fell of his shoulder when he saw you smiling like that at him. He dreaded that you would be afraid of him. He was worried that you would hate him forever or was scared of him and didn't want to talk to him again. Sure he would let you even if he hated it, but he would let you.

You bit your lip before you walked up to him, 'Do you have some time on your hands or do you have to go and save the town a bit more?'

He chuckled and shook his head, 'No. I got some time. What do you have in mind?'

'Well, I have to take my car home, but you could follow and have a walk with me in the woods.'

He nodded, 'I would like that.'

You nodded and you wanted to get to your car, but he stopped you for a little moment to stroke your wrist. He had to. He had spent a day without seeing you and he was losing it and he had to touch you right then cause if he didn't he would lose it for some reason. He really didn't understand what was up with him since he didn't remember having it this bad with Allison.

He followed you to your house looking around. It was the last house on the street and the closest one to the woods.

'You have a nice house,' he said as he got out and looked around. You let out your dog for a while. He was still a bit shaken from last night and so were you, but with Scott here you felt better. You hoped he did as well.

You smiled, 'Yeah, Y/F/N and I used to play all the times in the woods.'

He smiled at that, 'Yeah, Stiles and I played all the time in our backyards, but they always felt so small. Playing with Stiles always caused us to get in trouble.'

'Sounds very Stiles like.'

'Hey there,' said Scott as he went to pat you dog who was slowly warming up to him and calming down enough to walk on his own.

'What's wrong with him?' asked Scott worried. He worked in the animal clinic so he knew your dog as a very energetic ball of fun, but now he looked very jumpy and scared.

'He was with me last night. He started to bark and then fell with me to the ground. It scared him. He even peed himself.'

Scott brushed his head looking at him even more tense, 'It was pretty scary wasn't it?'

You nodded, 'Yeah, it was...I'm just glad Derek was there. I'm really lucky.'

He didn't like that. It was coincidence that Derek was there. He wouldn't even be in the woods if it wasn't for Boyd and Cora. You could have been dead like others. It was so worried. He let your dog walk and looked at you promising himself silently to always try to be there to protect you from now on started.

You went to the woods slowly, 'Does it hurt? To be well a werewolf?' you asked peeking at him from the corner of your eyes.

'Wow, no chit chat?' he asked and you bit your lip shrugging your shoulders.

'Full moons like last night can be really challenging, when the claws or fangs come out it's just this odd sensation now.' You nodded and looked around. It was a nice peaceful day outside. You loved going out into these woods. It was so nice and quiet there. It was really beautiful in Beacon Hills.

'What's the worst thing about it?' you asked and Scott looked at you oddly.

'What?' you asked hoping you didn't offended him, but he just shook his head, 'I don't think anyone ever asked me that, uh, well. The worst thing is probably the fear of losing control. I'm better at it now, but I almost hurt Allison and Stiles a few times. Derek had to beat me up once to stop me.'

You looked at him shocked. It was hard to imagine that Scott could be violent like that to people he cared about.

'Alright, and the best?'

'Power...and control? It's hard to understand. Once I got over the shock it was just the feeling that I finally didn't have to use my inhaler. Also when I first fought with Derek he smashed me against a table and I still just walked it off. It feels good. It makes you feel powerful. Also the heightened senses are great help once you get them under control.'

You blinked, 'Heightened senses? Like Spiderman?'

He chuckled, 'No, I can smell things like anger, jealousy, arousal,' he looked just as embarrassed as you felt.

'I hear things better than others,' he said brushing the back of his neck, 'Like people talking in the next room and heartbeats.'

You stopped completely your cheeks so red he wanted to kiss you all over again as you were adorable, 'You can hear my heartbeat?' you asked and he nodded again, 'Yeah, right now it speeded up a bit because you got nervous...I can also smell you're anxious a bit. You don't have to I don't use it usually if it's not a crisis.'

You nodded unsure, 'Use how?'

'With a heartbeat I can tell when a person is lying?'

You chuckled, 'Right.'

He raised his brows, 'You don't believe me, do you?'

You made a grimace, 'How could you tell if someone is lying?'

'The heart speeds up.'

'What if the person is a really good liar?' you asked crossing your arms.

He put his hands into his pockets, 'Then it doesn't work, but despite the popular believe not many people are good liars.'

You took another a step closer, 'Alright, let's try it out. I will tell you three things guess the lie.'

He took a step as well so you were two steps away from each other, 'Alright, bring it, Ms. Y/S/N.'

You chuckled, 'Fine, when I was a kid I loved ponies, but I was too heavy to ride one,' Scott chuckled at that, 'When Y/F/N and I were on the field trip last year, she got so drunk I had to hid her in the room for the rest of the journey so we wouldn't get in trouble only for her to be found by her current boyfriend who felt for her right then-'

'-Even if I didn't hear your heartbeat I know that one is actually true.'

'Alright different one I kissed just one other boy before douche, and I know you stood up for me when he was talking trash about me in the lockers room,' you said and looked at him with gratitude in your eyes.

He took the last step closer, 'Was it a girl?'

You opened her mouth, 'How could you-'

'You blushed so hard when you were saying that one. Was it Y/F/N?'

'No comment,' you said red even more, 'In my defense I was the only freshman who didn't have a first kiss yet. I wanted to know what the big deal was about.'

Scott tucked your hair behind your ear, 'You should have gone to me then.'

'I will keep that in mind,' you said before you looked at him again and swallowed a bit, 'Till next time then?'

'Yeah, next time,' he whispered as he leaned closer. You were close to kissing him when his phone went off again and you looked up rolling your eyes, 'Smash it against the rock.'

He chuckled a bit and took a step back, 'I'm serious. Smash it against the rock or the tree we have one right there.'

He looked at the screen before he smiled, 'It's my mom.'

'Hi, how are you? Everything alright?'

You tried to compose yourself while you were looking at him.

He smiled, 'Alright, of course, I love you. Bye.'

He ended the phone and smiled at you sheepishly, 'I'm sorry. She asked if I cook later. She's at work till later.'

You smiled softly, 'You're really close with your mom, aren't you?'

He smiled feeling a bit more embarrassed, 'Yeah, it's just the two of us so you know.'

You nodded, 'Yeah, me and my folks were pretty close, but now there always at work.'

He blinked, 'Why now?'

'Bad economy,' you shrugged your shoulders, They want to get money for me to get into a good college. They couldn't do that when I was younger so now they're going into overdrive.'

'Do you get lonely?' he asked which surprised you because no one ever asked that. People usually just assumed that it was awesome to have the house to yourself for that long.

You nodded, 'Some times. That's why they agree to a dog. With Y/F/N having a boyfriend I got lovely. Maybe that's why I was with douche for so long.'

'You weren't very happy with him were you?' he asked. Till the end it was a question you kept on repeating in your head over and over again. You sighed, 'I think it was because I just got used to him. He didn't used to be such a douche as he's now.'

You rolled your eyes, 'After the whole freshman in the cafeteria thing he texted me and then when I ran into him in the lockers room he claimed you talked about...what we did in the library,' you admitted looking down.

Scott's eyes widened at your words, 'I'm gonna kill him,' he said getting upset, 'I will kill him with my bare hands.'

He put his hands on your arms and looked into your eyes, 'You have to know I would never tell anyone that. I would never brag about you like that-I-Please.'

You nodded and put your hands on his face as he looked so worried, 'It's fine. I know. I knew he was being a dick, but I have to admit I did have my doubts,' you admitted and Scott shook his head, 'I will kill him.'

You chuckled and bit your lip, 'Please, don't get in trouble because of him, he's an asshole.'

He nodded and sighed relieved, 'He was talking about you being easy and stupid things which I knew right away were lies so I just grabbed him. I honestly didn't even realize it until the others stood between us. I guess now he's pissed at me although I can tell his also a bit afraid.'

'Well, he told me that you said I was easy or something. He was just desperate. He hoped after the freshman if I was still into him it would help his self-esteem. I told him that I never wanted to see him again and that if it was up to me I wouldn't have.'

Scott chuckled, 'Nice.'

You nodded, 'How much time do you have before you have to go cook for your mom?'

'A little bit, but I was thinking that you could come over to our house? I would cook and then once your parents are home I could drive you back.'

You raised your brows, 'You think that thing might come back after me tonight?'

'I don't to take any chances,' he said and you nodded slowly, 'Alright, I can help you cook.'

He smiled revealed at that, 'Good cause I was worried I would have to force you or something.'

You chuckled and shoved him a bit, but he barely moved, 'Come on and you can tell me all about how you were too heavy for the pony ride.'

You laughed bit, 'I was twelve and all the other kids were six, okay? I wasn't fat just too old for it.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

You still didn't allow Scott to drive you on his bike since you thought it was a devil's trap and just drove him in your car while you left the bike in front of your house. Scott's house was really nice. You never were inside and suddenly once you entered you realized that you would be alone with Scott in his house.

You tried not to show it as you patiently helped him cook for his mom in their kitchen. It was good that you were busy because your mind was definitely not helping you be a good girl.

What was more frustrating was that whenever you looked at Scott he just looked so sure of himself like there wasn't a single problem in the world and he was just focused on the food while you were losing it so close to him. As you were standing upon the stove he reached over you blocking your body between the stove and his from behind remembering the library thing. He put his hand casually on the counter as he was looking for something at the top shelve, but you were definitely reacting. You licked your lips the warm from the stove and from Scott's body so close to yours was heating you up badly not to mention Scott was pressed in all the right places against you.

Sighing you threw your head back for a moment resting it on his shoulder. He let out some sort of a noise and it was just then that you felt how hard he was against you through his pants. Good. So you weren't the only one acting all needy and hungry for him.

'Wait did I do that?' he asked suddenly whatever he got from the shelve he just threw to the counter and he spun you around looking at your shoulder. Your shirt must have reveal the bite mark as you pressed your head against his shoulder.

He uncovered the mark again with a very guilty looking expression, 'I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?' asked Scott probably already blaming himself like the good person he was. You made a grimace. You already knew how to make him lighten up about the manner, 'You wouldn't be apologizing if you knew that every time I look at it my mind does into a very dirty place.'

His eyes, which were still on the mark, widened and then he looked up at you before he smirked a bit and you pressed a hand against your face to hid the blush.

All of the sudden he pressed his forehead against yours swallowing a bit, 'I kind of wish I could touch you a bit inappropriately.'

You licked your lips slowly so he would know and wondered if because he could tell how horny you were he was aroused even more.

'I kind of wish you would touch me inappropriately right now and not just a bit.'

He gasped a bit and tried to calm down, 'You should know this could be a very bad idea. People around us get hurt. You could get hurt.'

'I already got almost hurt, Scott,' you replied, 'I want you. I'm scared as hell to but I want you. I almost went nutts that I didn't see you yesterday that I went to look for you and I was cursing at myself every second for not getting your number. I'm scared of wanting you, but here I am in your kitchen moments away from another mind-blowing kiss and I still want you.'

He closed his eye for a moment, 'You're a really bad idea, but I really like bad ideas.'

You giggled.

'It's your smile,' said Scott looking at your lips, 'It's all that I need to be drove crazy.' he admitted and tangled his hand into your hair before he leaned down and kissed you again. He kissed you hard and needy and it was everything like it was before. How was it that he could make you so insane from all those things.

Your hands went against his chest and you stretched him a bit though his clothes as your hands were heading down to his pecks and most importantly his belt. You felt as his stomach was moving a little bit as if your touch tickled him. He returned the sensation by kissing you with little bites which you already loved about his kissing. He pressed you against the stove a bit harder than necessary causing you to moan since he pressed himself fully against you and despite the clothes there was friction in all the right places.

You undid his belt feeling bolder than ever knowing that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him.

He moved to your neck bit you a bit probably already making a mark or a hickey, 'I have to go to the hospital in a bit.'

'I know,' you whispered and nippled at his earlobe. He shivered and put one hand against the stove for support.

'This might be over quick,' he said losing himself at the way you touched him and with those things you did to him, 'It's been a while.'

'Good, then will make it in time to the hospital.'

This was bad for so many reasons, but mainly because since Allison he had been on a dry spell and you were driving him crazy right now. Alright, you were driving him crazy all the time. He gripped the stove tighter as your knee brushed his tight and you unbuckled his belt and slowly undid his button and zipper. He let go of the stove then because he had a feeling he would break it so he gripped the counter right next to it as your soft small fingers went into into his boxers.

He moaned at the sensation of having your fingers softly touching him there. The thing was that when Scott moaned it was like music to your ears. You never felt more turned on than when you heard him moan and you were the one who did that to him. It was sexy as hell. It was insane. How much you were under his control.

You only did this a couple of times. You weren't sure when you were dating douche about many of the things. It just goes to show that when you really want to do these things it feels different. It feels better. So much better you can't describe it with words how it felt when you had him in your hand felt him pant against your shoulder.

He gripped the counter as tight as possible while you slowly examine his length. It was a while for you as well and being able to touch him was a whole new different experience. When you pulled away he let out a small whine and looked at you only to find you spitting at your palm. He chuckled a bit at that before he put his hand on your cheek whispered against your lips, 'I'm going to kiss you until the only name you will ever taste is mine,' he said before he kissed you.

You smiled against the kiss before you whispered, 'Well, I'm gonna make you scream my name.'

He groaned as your thumb touched the head briefly and you smiled. It felt good to be the one in control sometimes. It felt good to be the one which caused him to feel like that. You wrapped it around his length testing only to hear the animalike sound from the back of his neck. You gripped it firmly, but not too much as you noticed how he almost shrunken away from your palm. He pressed his head against your neck and let you do what you wanted to him. It was hard to understand maybe, but you were enjoying it possibly as much as he was. There was something really amazing about getting the guy you liked to feel the way Scott felt in the moment and hearing the sounds he made. You easily found a rhythm that Scott apparently loved. He made sounds which you hear from your dog when you rubbed his belly or scratched him behind the ears. You wondered how many similarities did Scott have with an actual wolf if he was a werewolf especially when you heard how hoarse his voice was once you asked: 'Do you like it?'

'Y/N, I won't last that long, I'm going to come,' he said it almost as a warning and oddly it made you probably just as turned on as it made him. You felt his hips start to buckle against your hand

You took your other hand and carefully raised his head from your shoulder to look into his eyes as you made him come watching as his eyes went completely yellow and as he fell apart in the most beautiful way before your own eyes right before there was a sound of tearing something metallic off with Scott breathing out your name in a voice that definitely wasn't human.

Once he pressed against you a bit harder than he should probably too exhausted. You turned around to look at what was the tearing sound only to find his counter broken.

'Wow, just how strong are you?' you asked softly stroking his hair as he calmed down. He was breathing hard trying to find control as you continued to stroke his hair.

He swallowed hard before he looked at the counter annoyed, 'Alright, that's bad. I never went this bad before. I seriously could have broken the stove.'

You chuckled, 'Well, I like to know that I'm that special.'

'You really are,' said Scott and even though you just got him off you felt that this was more intimate. You bit your lip and you continued to look at each other in Scott's kitchen with his pants down and you with your hands dirty and still in his boxers. He honestly didn't get it he never went this wild with anyone before. Not with Allison. He couldn't believe you just gave him a hand job in his kitchen while he was supposed to cook for his mom, but he loved every second if it. Now with knowing what you could really do to him he wanted nothing more than to tear your clothes of and bit and kiss every inch of your body until you would scream his name instead. It was unbelievable the things you made him feel, and he couldn't get enough of them. Seriously. You were lucky he had to go bring his mom food or he wouldn't let you leave until he got to taste you in every way imaginable. He already felt like he was starving for you although you were still there with him. He wanted you, bad.

Slowly you went to wash your hands while Scott put his pants back on. You had cleaned up and prepared the food for Mrs. McCall in comfortable silence before you chuckled suddenly.

'What?' asked Scott as you got into the car.

'You were supposed to make me scream as loud as I wanted to.'

He opened his mouth before he chuckled as well and nodded, 'I was but that was before you broke the promise and went outside in night.'

You nodded, 'Fair enough.'

You started the car just as he said, 'But don't think I'll forgot about it though.' He leaned closer to you for a moment and revealed the bite mark on your shoulder. In all honesty it turned him on to know everyone who would see that would know that you were taken, 'I have big plans about for you,' he said in the most seductive way imaginable.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Thanks for reviews and adding to favourites and following. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy**

'So since now we have confirmed that Y/N is a virgin. It's clear these murders are sacrifices, dude,' said Stiles on his and Scott's way out of the locker room.

'Stiles, stop,' said Scott as they got to a crowded hallway.

'No, listen, I found several sites about '

Scott sighed annoyed and began to walk faster to get away from his best friend, who for the past day wouldn't shut up about you and virgins. It maybe wouldn't bothered him so much if he wasn't completely losing his shit because of you ever since that kiss at Heather's party. You definitely did something to the poor werewolf as now he was literally thinking about you 24/7 in ways that would made you blush or run away. He almost had a boner this morning just by looking at the broken counter and remembering that soft hands of your on him. Now he couldn't even get off on his own as he knew that it wasn't nearly as satisfying as when you did the job.

'All you have to do now to protect Y/N is do the deed.'

That was when Scott turned to his back friend with a furious look on his face, 'Dude, shut up already.'

Stiles's eyes widened as he understood, 'Are you getting horny?'

'Stiles,' sighed Scott, 'You've been talking non-stop about Y/N and sex what do you think?'

Stiles chuckled, 'Scott, you got it soo bad, buddy.'

Scott looked away trying to calm down a bit while Stiles observed him. He had been so taken by his new theory that he didn't pay close attention to his friend until now.

'Dude, did you and Y/N already did something?' asked Stiles as he finally realized the signs.

Scott shot him a look before he nodded, 'We have been doing things. I'm not telling.'

Stiles made a disgusted grimace, 'Please, don't. Anyway, I'm glad actually.'

Scott blinked, 'You are?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulder, 'Well duh, you have been so into every possible activity over the summer to get over Allison while you were still devastated by her absence. Y/N is cool and I can tell she makes you happy. You're like the carefree Scott you were before you dated Allison. You were always so stressed out about everything with her. You look calmer when it comes to Y/N. So I'm glad.'

Scott smiled at that, 'Thanks, Stiles, that was actually nice.'

Stiles nodded smiling as well before he got all serious again, 'Now back to the sacrifices.'

Scott groaned before he walked away from Stiles who was walking after him while reading out loud from his phone which earned him a few dirty and weird out looks from the people in the hallway until Scott took his phone and refused to give it back until they were out of ear sight.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was in his room looking at his ceiling. In home he couldn't stop thinking about Stiles's words. Was he right? Despite the fact that it sounded crazy if he looked in retrospective Stiles was right more times than he was not. But still going after virgins? That didn't feel right. It was a terrible thought really.

However, in a very dark place inside him there could have been a chance that _that_ was what was actually happening and that was very scary. He wondered about what Stiles said. You were a virgin. It was your choice, so he had no right what so ever to even consider Stiles delusional ideas, but there was just something about you that got him into overdrive thinking about you. He thought about you and remembered how you touched him in the kitchen downstairs and couldn't help himself to almost get a boner looking at the spot he broke. He was losing it for you fast and hard. It was seriously fucked up, but he was. You were freaking amazing, and the more he thought about you the more he was hooked on you. He remembered you scent and how soft you were everywhere and how you felt against him so amazing and female and new and pure and fuck. He was going to get hard again.

He looked at his clock and wondered what you were doing before he decided he couldn't take it anymore and texted you.

 _Miss me already?_ \- You texted back and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he actually did.

 _Y/F/N and I are finishing girl's night. She needed something to think about after what happened._

He remembered that you told him that Y/F/N and Heather knew each other. And that she was taking it hard.

 _Do you want to come over maybe? I want to talk to you and I sort of will be alone for most of the night._

He froze. With a killer on the lose who already tried to go after you once he didn't feel alright with you being alone at dark. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. He left so excited about seeing you he didn't think he was this excited since he was a kid waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

You were in your room slowly cleaning what was left of girl's night. Y/F/N was feeling a bit better and you even laughed to night so you had a feeling she would be alright. You walked her to her car and she left. You tried not to feel like an idiot when you _ran_ inside because you were too afraid to be alone outside after what happened.

Your dog was sleeping it off on your desk chair sometimes opening his eyes and looking at you, but staying silent and calm for most of the night. Once you were done you lied back down on your bed. You asked Scott to come and you couldn't help but felt like a thirteen year old with her first crush as you were thinking about him and how he was and what he was doing. You spent a lot of time together in school now. You saw Y/F/N looks and heard the kissing noises she sometimes made whenever Scott left you for a were horrified since you knew he heard you loud and clear because of his hearing. It was almost weird how you rarely interacted and now you were sort of always together.

You noticed Allison Argent and Lydia Martin looking at you oddly from time to time, but you tried to ignore it and Y/F/N always made sure they couldn't corner you. You weren't sure if they wanted to corner you, but why take chances. When you thought about it you wondered if they actually would corner you.

You didn't notice when you closed your eyes and napped, but when you opened your eyes Scott was in the room with a huge smile on his face, 'Hey, Y/N.'

He must have come through the open window, and you briefly wondered if he could sneak up to your house like that often. You sat up so fast and blushed like a little girl who just got a new doll, and he couldn't help but fondly chuckled at you, 'You look cute.'

You blushed a bit and grinned. Fuck. How did he have a smile that caused actual butterflies in your stomach just like that, 'You do too,' you said before you sat up and brought his face to yours softly kissing him remembering the kiss you shared in his kitchen. Since then you were always around Stiles or Y/F/N so you were very decent and behaving although whenever you looked at each other you could see that just like you he wanted nothing more than to pull you close and kiss you until the both of you would be breathless.

He put his hands on your back and you slowly started to bring him down to your bed with you. He moved carefully making sure he wouldn't crush you to enjoying your lips and knowing that there was no rush. Once he went between your legs, you gasped feeling how hard he already was. You did that to him. Every time he thought about the kitchen he couldn't help himself.

You continued to make out slowly letting your hands wonder until you reached for him against the jeans and he gasped.

'You like teasing people don't you,' he said against your neck and you chuckled, 'Just you.'

He looked up at you at that stunned for a moment just looking at you before he leaned down and pressed your foreheads together for a moment just breathing you in. You wondered if it was a werewolf thing and it reminded you why you asked him to come in the first place.

You gently touched his cheek stroking it for a while as he probably inhaled your scent to make sure he would remember it.

'Not that I don't like this,' you said, 'But can we talk for a bit?'

His eyes were closed for a moment, and it was just than that you realized that he was actually calming down because you made him feel too real. You did something to him that made him feel like he would lose control, and since he first learned control he never wanted to feel like that again.

Once he did open his eyes he smiled at you and sat up bringing you with him easily. You put your legs on top of his as you were sitting opposite to each other looking into each other's face.

'I was thinking that I would like to see how you look,' you said very slowly while softly stroking his chest through his shirt and looking into his deep brown eyes that made you melt every time.

He watched you for a moment before he said, 'How I look?'

You nodded and touched his cheek, 'When you're shifted?'

He swallowed a bit. He kind of wished you wouldn't ask for that. He didn't look pretty when he was shifted. He looked like a monster. He would hate for you to be afraid of him and seeing his werewolf form might do that to you.

He looked at how adoringly you were looking at him with a small smile on your lips, 'Hey, it's okay. I won't run.'

He nodded a bit sighing. He closed his eyes and after a moment you saw how his whole face slowly shifted. He was hearier and the skin looked rawer. When you first saw Derek Hale you thought he was a monster. Looking at Scott right now he didn't look like a monster at all.

You bit your lip as he opened his eyes. They were the same glowing yellow colour as they were when he came in the kitchen after you gave him a hand job.

'Can I touch you?' you asked slowly and he looked incredibly fragile as he nodded and remained still for you to touch him. You smiled a bit before you raised your hand and pressed your fingers ever so slightly against his forehead and slowly moved them down through his nose and cheek. His skin might have looked raw, but it felt the same. It was soft and you could see how with every second Scott's tense posture slowly eased up again. Once you got to his lips you raised your brow at him, and he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. So these were the sharp little things which caused the bite mark on your body. You softly went over them a bit as well feeling just how sharp they really were.

You looked at him.

'Not scary at all,' you said and put your arms around his neck. He chuckled a bit and went back, 'Not scary at all? How can you say that?'

You chuckled, 'Yeah, because you're not.'

He shook his head and put his hands around your waist, 'You shouldn't have said that.'

He threw you backwards in a very quick move and you cried out a bit before you giggled once he attacked your neck tickling you with his kisses, 'Wai-wai-wait, I wasn't done. I wanted to,' but with the way he kissed you you forgot you even wanted something.

He kissed you until you were both breathless before he leaned away and looked at you, 'What are you doing on Friday night?' he asked and you blinked momentary still confused from the kissing.

'What?'

'Friday?' he asked and you and giggled, 'Are you asking me on a date?'

He smirked, 'Well, I guess, I am.'

You chuckled before you kissed him hard both of you smiling against the kiss, 'I guess I'm busy because I'm going out on a date with the hottest and sweetest lacrosse captain ever.'

He grinned a bit embarrassed at the flattery before he leaned back down and kissed you again while he started to stroke you under your shirt.

You somehow put your legs around him and moved upwards which caused him to moan against the kiss.

'Such a tease,' he said before he kissed you again and you stroke his back. You adored kissing Scott McCall. You loved how it felt and how it made you feel. Sometimes kisses were weird. They could be too wet and just gross which was something you never found out until you kisses someone.

'I love kissing you,' you said as Scott leaned away and went for your neck again. He obviously had a thing for your neck. Werewolf or Scott thing?

'I love kissing you too,' he said kissing you down your neck leaving little trails down to your key bone.

You briefly remembered later how douche kissed you after he had vomited into the bush and you specifically told him not to.

You made a disgusted grimace remembering that and Scott leaned away looking at you worried, 'What?'

'Are you alright?' he asked and you realized that he must have sense you were disgusted for a moment, 'Yeah, sorry, I just remembered for a moment a bad kiss with douche.'

He blinked before he chuckled, 'How bad?'

'Vomiting in the bushes bad,' you said and he nodded, 'Oh, yeah, I think I saw that. I remember how you pushed him off you and left. You looked so upset. Last summer,' he said and you blinked softly stroking his chest again. It was so weird how you could go from not touching someone to physically hurt when you couldn't touch them all day in class.

'You saw that? Uh,' you left even more disgusted.

He smiled a bit stroking your hair and forehead with his fingers, 'I wanted to tell him to calm down or see if you were alright.'

'Liar,' you chuckled and he shook his head, 'No, I did, but the devil at my shoulder, Stiles, told me not to that it was not my business, and that you didn't want to talk to anyone.'

'Well, I guess he was right. I spent the night walking home. I didn't even ask anyone for a drive. I just wanted to well think about everything.'

He nodded, 'That was when you decided you didn't want to be with him?'

You were surprised by his question, 'You knew?'

'I sometimes...felt how sad you were. Not that I was stalking, but I could sense that you weren't happy for a while.'

You nodded, 'Yeah, things got...at first he was great, or I thought he was? First crush and first guy to ever look at me and liked me, but it all wrong,' you admitted looking a bit away, 'I often felt like I was just playing a part. Like everyone always said how cute we were him the bad gone good lacrosse player who used to have a lot of girls, me this good girl, who changed him or something?' you looked at Scott, 'I think I just didn't want things to change because I was used to it. It gave me something? Y/F/N got a boyfriend and didn't have time for me, and my parents work all the time so I was alone a lot.'

He kept on stroking your hair in such a tender manner you never thought you felt more relaxed and calm, 'Would you have broken up with him if he didn't break up with you?' he asked. He hated himself for asking, but he seriously needed to know. He wanted to know.

You thought about it before you looked him into the eyes, 'God, I hope so because then I would never got to talk to you at Heather's.'

He smiled relieved because he could tell you were being honest.

'So what are we going to do on Friday?' you asked and Scott grinned, 'That's a surprise.'

You pounded, 'Come on. What will we be doing?'

He chuckled, 'Wait and see,' he said and you whined a bit before you nodded, 'Fine, but you're killing me.'

'So are you me,' he said and you felt how hard he was against your tight, 'What about you and Allison?'

It should be weird to talk about your exes when your tangled like that on a bed, but with how everything felt in peace it didn't feel weird.

'Her family were hunters. Last year, her grandpa came and tried to kill all of us. She played a double agent, but got too deep I think. Everyone was always telling us that we were a cliché with how we were from the opposite sides, but we tried to prove them all wrong. In the end we didn't.'

'Did you want to get back together?' you asked and he sighed nodding, 'Yeah, over the summer I wanted nothing more than to just... call her or text her, but I pushed myself into things to do so I wouldn't. And then I kissed you and...yeah,' he said and you understood in that kitchen in Heather's house everything in both of your lives shifted and changed the both of you.

You pulled him closer and he lied his hand on your chest against your heart just enjoying the moment. It was nice. You didn't think just lying in bed not doing anything could b ethis nice.

He waited with you until your parents came and then went to your window.

'Don't leave this open next time, alright?'

'But how will you get inside if I don't?' you asked innocent enough and he gave you a look before he leaned closer and took your face into his hands, 'Promise?'

Sighing you nodded, 'I swear.'

He kissed you in a way that made you want to pull him back to stay the night, but you weren't sure that would work with your parents.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Friday finally rolled over and your date was here. Since you still refused to take a ride on Scott's bike, you drove to his house. You were a bit early, but you hoped it wouldn't be a problem. Scott hasn't texted you in a while and you felt a bit nervous since the last day you went on with douche was really dull and only added to the fact that you didn't want to date the boy anymore. You looked down at your clothes.

Y/F/N almost freaked when you told her you were going on a date with Scott and was even more over the moon when you told her the other things. She was your BF after all. She was a bit pissed you didn't say it sooner and a bit shock that you went that far with Scott before you were even dating, but...wait were you even dating? Sure it was a date, but did it mean you were a thing now? You weren't sure. With douche he actually asked you the moment you went on a date, but with Scott you went much further before you even knew. You were going on a date which mean you were starting to date? You already felt nervous and that wasn't helping. You looked down at your clothes again. You wore a white dress and a jacket because Y/F/N demanded that you do. You had to admit it was a good look on you so you shouldn't feel very worried. Who were you kidding you were a tight knot of nerves and you couldn't lose up as you were walking to his house.

When his front door opened Melissa McCall smiled at you and you could clearly see her son's cheerful nature in her as well.

'Hi, Y/N,' she spoke and you smiled back at her, 'Hi, Mrs McCall, how are you?'

'It's not so bad,' she said, 'What about you? You look so pretty,' she said still smiling and you definitely felt like blushing.

'I'm good.'

'Well, come on in,' she said and let you in.

She had a look on her face that told me that Scott let her in on our secret date, but that since she didn't look upset it couldn't be too bad.

'He's upstairs, you can go. it's the first door on the right,' she said and you thanked her and walked up slowly. You felt a bit calmer thanks to her. It would be fine. This was Scott after all.

You slowly walked up the stairs noticing the picture frames all around the walls. By some you stopped for a while thinking about how cute did Scott look as a child.

You walked up to his room and knocked, but there was no responds. What if he wasn't home? Or asleep? Either way you took the handle and walked inside. Scott's room looked alright for a boy's room. Sure, it could use a bit cleaning, but it seemed alright enough. You definitely saw worse with douche. That was when you heard a handle move and another door opened. Only it was door to Scott's bathroom from which he came out with nothing but his towel.

Alright, a towel. No problem. Plenty people only wear towel when they came fresh out of the shower all wet. Wet. Wet body and pecks. Oh, you seriously don't know how does this boy have perks like that.

He walked out, 'Hey, Y/N, I didn't expect you to come, hi.' He walked inside and you almost wanted to take a step back because the way he looked at you made even worse things come up your mind than seeing his chest naked.

This was bad. Seriously bad. Because if he kissed you with just his towel on you wouldn't hold yourself and you would probably miss the date. He walked toward you with a sly smile and before you knew it, he kissed you.

Well, fuck.

Kissing Scott was probably your favourite activity now, but kissing freshly showered and still a bit wet Scott? That was fucking amazing. You put your hands into his hair pulling him as close as possible not caring that he would get your dress wet.

You felt his abs and loved how they felt against your body. He stoke your back pushing you to him and bending you a bit.

When he leaned away he looked into your eyes and you sighed completely breathless and taken by the kiss. Maybe you didn't have to go anywhere you could just stay in his room for a while.

He smiled, 'Come on. We'll have time for that later. Right now, I have plans for you.'

You sighed as he stepped away and walked to his bed where his clothes was. You saw how he smirked at you as he started to reach for the towel, and you rushed to the door. If you stayed, there would be no way you would leave.

'Be out in a bit,' he laughed as he saw how flushed and panic you were.

You closed the door behind you and fixed your hair a bit, 'Well, fuck.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Thanks for reviews and adding to favourites and following. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy**

You let Scott drive you since you were still getting over that fact that he fucking killed you with how hot he looked naked with just a towel around his waist, 'You okay, Y/N?'

You shot him a look seeing how smug he was before he said, 'I'm thinking of you...and how would it feel to have you inside me.'

You saw how he gripped the steering wheel, and you smirked, 'I can't stop thinking about how amazing your tongue felt inside my mouth and I have to wonder if it would feel like that between my legs as well,' you said and you knew it had an effect on him, you just didn't know that it took everything inside Scott not to drove the car to the nearest stop or crash when you used such a seductive voice on him not to mention the content of your words. You chuckled and watched as he watched the road knowing fully well he was losing his shit with the way he was tense, 'Are you okay, Scott?'

He shot you a look which told you that you will pay for that later, and you just chuckled and looked outside. When you reached the edge of the town you were almost tempted to ask if he actually was planning to take you somewhere no one would hear you scream, but instead, he stopped near the forest, 'Walking's fine?' he asked looking at your clothes and you nodded grateful you didn't go for heels in the end. You both got out of the car and Scott walked to the back where he picked a basket and winked at you. You chuckled, 'Picnic, okay, never been on one before.'

'Hm,' he hummed and reached for your hand, you took his hand started to walk, 'Well prepare for a treat, then, Y/N.'

He guided you to a nice enough spot for a picnic and set the things down. It was really nice outside. You like the nature since you lived near the forest your whole life so Scott really made a right call by taking you there. You sat down looking around. The spot was near the lake so it was sort of perfect for a picnic. You helped Scott put out food, and started to talk and eat.

'So you cooked again,' you said sounding a bit more excited.

Scott smirked at you, 'Like my cooking, doll?'

You chuckled, but trying to look calm, 'Maybe.'

'Come on,' he said dig in. If you weren't completely smitten by the boy until that moment, he definitely captured you completely with his cooking because it was insane how good it all was.

'I love it,' you said looking down at your plate, and then at him. It was an accident really, but with how amazing the food was and how great of a day it was you almost said the l-word to him. Freezing for a moment, you quickly dug your head back to your plate earning a weird look from Scott, who looked worried, 'Everything, alright?'

You nodded, 'Yeah, just, yeah.'

You weren't sure how long you were there. It might have been hours since you came, but you didn't have the need to check your phone once, so you had no idea. You just liked lying next to Scott on a nice blanket looking at the clouds and thinking everything over.

'Hey, why don't we do something we never did before together?' you asked suddenly realizing too late that there were a lot of things you never did together before. Scott chuckled, but not in a mocking way and looked at you fondly, 'What do you have in mind, Y/N?'

You looked down at Scott, 'We never swam together, yet?'

He frowned at you before he smiled, 'Well, we have nice lake just a few steps away. But no swimming suits,' he said and bit his lower lip looking up at you. You smirked, 'Oh, damn, what will we do then?' you asked and sat up.

'Hm? If only we could go in our underwear,' you said and very slowly touched your shoulder pulling out the hanger on your white bra. Scott swallowed looking at you before he sat up as well, 'Yeah, if only,' he said and put his hand against your shoulder before he leaned closer and very slowly pushed the hangers down from your shoulder revealing your skin there. He looked at you for a moment before he leaned down and kissed your skin hungrily.

'Come on,' you said and stoke his face, 'Let's swim a bit. We have a whole day together.'

He nodded, 'Yeah, let's.'

You took the bottom of your dress and pulled it over your head in one quick move revealing your underwear. You figured doing it without thinking it over was the only way to go when you had to reveal yourself to a boy for the first time. You would have been shy, but you really had a good time, and you pulled the dress closer to fold it.

Scott watched you silently because in that moment he wanted to do anything but swim. You looked so gorgeous. He was not ready to see you in your underwear today. Okay, to be fair, he was a boy and yeah, he had fantasies about it so many times a day it was almost sick, but he just couldn't stop thinking about you. But to actually see you? It took his breath away. He swallowed a bit and nodded, 'Okay.' He stood up and pulled his shirt off causing you to be the one stunned as you just realized you would see him without his shirt and boy was his chest everything to die for. Then you realized it. You were going to swim. In the lake, where there was water. You were doing to be wet. Scott's chest was going to be wet. Holy shit.

You returned to your dress trying not to look at him until you felt him leaned behind you and breathed against your ear, 'Come on. Let's take that swim. If you're still up for it.'

You put the dress away and turned around to look at him. You oddly felt like covering yourself as you stood in front of him, but you decided to be bold and looked at him leaning closer, 'You are?'

You saw how he swallowed looking down at your breast before he looked into your eyes, 'Let's go, Y/N.'

He reached his hand, and you took it and let him take you to the mole.

'It might be better if we just jump and get it over with,' said Scott as you were looking at the water. It was late August so the water might not be as warm as it used to be.

'On three?' you asked looking at him unsure. He grinned and nodded, 'One, two, three.'

It was cold. You were sure you might have died for a second if it wasn't for Scott pulling you close once you swam up and hugging you laughing, 'Okay, it's not the worst.'

You hugged him around the neck, 'Says the werewolf, who's warmer.'

He chuckled, 'Want to go out?' he asked. You looked at him, 'No. I'm already getting used to,' you let him go and swam a bit away. The water wasn't so bad once she got used to it. It was a good day to swim. We raced a bit and then we just lied on our backs looking at the sun. Scott looked over at you, 'You really love to swim, don't you, Y/N?'

You smiled at the warm sun shining on your face, 'Yeah, it's great. I didn't get to swim a lot this summer.'

Scott blinked and swam closer to you, 'How come?'

You got off your back and wiped the water drops of your forehead, 'Well, I just never really felt comfortable enough I guess.'

'Comfortable?' asked Scott and brushed your hair a bit behind your ear, 'Yes, well, when there's many people around, I get shy about how I look so I didn't want to leave douche or Y/F/N and she doesn't swim at all.'

Scott gave you a disbelieve look, 'You don't swim because of that? But Y/N, you have to know you're gorgeous.'

You rolled your eyes, 'Of course you would say that Mr. Abs-to-die-for.'

He grinned at you and brought you a bit closer keeping the both of you up, 'Y/N, you are so hot. I can't stop looking at you, and if I'm looking at you I freaking want to kiss you so bad it tears me up,' he said putting his hand on your back and you loved how protected you felt when he did that.

'You're just saying that cause I let you close to me.'

'No, I'm saying that cause you are. You have no idea how amazingly beautiful you are. You think that beauty is about having a pretty face? It's about a pretty mind,' he leaned closer and kissed your forehead, 'pretty heart,' he kissed your breast right on top of your heart, 'and pretty soul,' he said and kissed you between the breasts.

'You don't wear make up because you have a smile that makes up for any make up in the world,' he said, and you chuckled. She couldn't help, but not smile when he was saying such wonderful things.

'You're delusional, and I wasn't talking about my mind or soul or-'

He pushed you against him your breast against his chest so close, 'Uh.'

'You don't get it,' he said and kissed the top of your nose, 'You look at your body every day. You know every single edge and inch. You don't know how your body looks to someone for the first time. You don't know how my heart speeded up when I saw your dress off. You don't know how much I wanted to pull you close and just keep you in my arms.' He adored you so much. He didn't understand how did he got so hookon you. You controlled his thoughts and dreams. He should be worried about the alpha pack and sacrifices, but you just made everything so pointless, and he wanted nothing more than more lazy days with you like this one.

You pressed your forehead against his, 'I'm just not comfortable with a lot of people around. I never was.'

He brushed your cheeks, 'Why?'

'It's just too many people, and I feel exposed,' you said, 'But it's fine. I wouldn't want to be that girl that everyone wanted if it meant everyone would have me,' you said and Scott looked at you oddly before he swam a bit closer to the mole, 'Did douche make you feel like that? Did he pressure you?' he asked agrily. He hated the idiot for causing you somemuch stress and pain. He wanted you to know how amazing and wonderful you were to him. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to kiss and touch you every single time. Especially when you were speaking about the things you loved when your eyes got that look, he was losing it. He wanted to grab you and press you against him and kiss you until you would beg him to fuck you because that was everything je was thinking about lately.

You bit your lip, 'Some times. I get it he's a guy, but I just…I wasn't okay with everyone looking at me. I'm a girl after all, we're not so okay with putting our shirts off like guys. He was a guy and I made him wait a lot so-'

'He shouldn't pressure you. It doesn't matter if you were together for a month or a year if you didn't want to you, he had no right to pressure you or make you feel guilty about it,' he said making sure you looked into his eyes, 'I would never pressure you.'

You watched him for a moment feeling touched before you chuckled, 'Well, you didn't know exactly gave me time to stop when you made me come in the school's library.'

He looked so horrified in that moment you couldn't hold it anymore and giggled before you kissed him, 'Hey, come on, I'm kidding. I loved every moment of it.'

He smirked, 'Oh you did?'

You nodded, 'Yeah, I did.'

He put his hand on the mole to be able to lean his lips right on top of yours, 'I'm dying to have my lips on you.'

You lick your lips, 'Where exactly?'

Before you know it he has you in his arm and his pulling you out of the water while holding your body close as possible, 'There we go,' he said and carried you to the surface while kissing you with that bite way which got you so turn on it was impossible.

He put you down on the blanket gently and kissed you deep. You were never sure what it was about his kisses, but they tore you apart begging and craving for more. He went lower to your neck trailing hot and wet kissing stopping at your pulse point as well as the bite mark still visible on your shoulder.

'Scott.'

He bit it again only rougher. He moved lower after that to the middle of your chest not minding the lake water one bit. You gasped when his hand went under your bra and teased your breast a bit.

'Scott. Please...'

He went lower with his kisses while still touching. He reached for your panties and stopped for a moment to look up at you if you were sure. You looked down at him burning at the hungry look on his face. If he was that hungry he should have eat, shouldn't he?

You nodded and he smirked before he pulled them down your legs and just stared at you, 'Gosh, you're beautiful,' he told you and leaned down licking and kissing your tight.

'You still have time to tell me to stop,' he said moving closer and closer to your center. You shook your head, 'I really don't want you to stop right now. Please, don't stop..'

He chuckled softly before he finally kissed your center. You gasped a bit feeling his lips and nose so close. He loved the sound and the fact that you begged. He hoped to get you to beg knowing he would like it and he was fucking right because it made him feel like never before.

Scott took the task in hand or tongue as it it wasn't an actual task because with the chemo he was getting from you it was clear giving a woman pleasure was art.

You felt your toes curl and your hand grabbed the blanket beneath you, 'S-scott.'

He learned early with Allison that since he was a werewolf there was certain boldness inside him now. Werewolves trusted the instincts and so did he just that followed his instinct moving his tongue over your clit following the noises of pleasure you were making. He easily slide his finger inside as well causing you to moan out loudly

'It's okay, I promised you that you can be as loud as you want, Y/N,' said Scott for a moment before he came back down. He put a steady pace causing you to slowly lose yourself in the sensation before he started to add fingers while his tongue played with you.

You closed your eyes. It was insane that he was doing this for you. It felt so good. So fucking good to have his tongue stroking her clit and his fingers inside of her. You were losing it gripping the blanket next to your head before your fingers gave up, and you could go to touch his hair. He had so soft hair. It felt so soft and wonder against your fingers as his tongue and fingers worked on making you go mad. You didn't know what was happening apart from Scott pushing you to your high.

Once you came you screamed out loud and clear for anyone to hear, your eyes wide open as you looked at Scott whose eyes were glowing yellow looking at you with the most passionate look you ever saw. You didn't have too much time to analyze it as you fall back down on your back closing your eyes too taken and emotional to keep them opened. You were sure that at one point you passed out because what he just did to you was like an out of body experience. You were breathing or panting so hard you thought you might never get it under control, but you didn't care. All that matters was that amazing feeling Scott just awoke inside you and if not for anything else you could definitely fall in love with him for that.

Once he finally came back up he smiled down at you, 'Gosh, I wished you could see yourself how hot you look afterwards. You make me want to come just from that alone.'

You chuckled still trying to come back down to earth, 'Bull.'

He kissed you softly, 'It's true.'

You sighed and closed your eyes. You definitely wouldn't mind staying there for possibly forever. It was so nice to just lie on the blanket after coming from the most amazing high caused by Scott McCall who was smiling down at you and softly stroking your stomach.

As you were enjoying the sun looking so adorable and hot at the same time he leaned down and kissed your belly button causing you to giggle and open your eyes. When you smile at him it was everything for him, and he wondered if he was just the type who fall fast and hard or if it was you because seeing that spark in your eyes and smile on your face did things to him and not all were sexual.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

You got dressed after a while as it got dark and cold. Scott didn't like the idea of you in the woods. You wondered if the whole virgin sacrifices were still happening.

However once Scott drove you to your house he slowly stroke your hair and cheek, 'Did you like your date?'

You nodded and admitted, 'It was the best one yet.'

Scott smiled feeling proud and satisfied that you like it so much. He was glad. He hoped you would like it when he was planning it out for a while now. He decided to for a picnic in the woods since he didn't want anyone to disturb you two or have to act in some way. You were fantastic. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun. A part of him remembered that he's never actually gone on a date with Allison since the group thing with Lydia or secret hookups didn't count. He loved that he got to do things right with you. Everything seemed so normal with you. It felt right with you.

'Thanks,' you said and Scott smiled feeling really glad you liked the date. You leaned closer to him and kissed him. He pulled you close trying to fit the two of you closer in the small car. He put his hands on your back and moved you close. His kisses were addictive. He was so good at kissing and knew exactly where to touch you just right to get you all turned on. Kissing Scott was spoiling her. Seriously, she didn't care about gifts, money or attention as long as he presses his lips against hers and let his tongue play inside her mouth or against his. Fucking hell.

You broke the kiss your eyes still close enjoying the aftermath of the twinkle the kiss always left inside you.

He smiled before he pressed you closer to him slowly, 'The date is not over yet.'

'No?' you asked and he shook his head before he leaned toward you and whispered, 'I sort of don't want to let you go yet.'

You felt a shiver at the predatory look on his face, 'I don't want you to let me go either.'

He chuckled before he kissed you softly slowly moving his hands up and down your shoulders, 'You're so beautiful and breathtaking. I look at you, and I feel like I can't breath until I get to touch you or hold you.'

You giggled, but he kissed you again, 'So beautiful.'

You hugged him slowly, and he hugged you back.

You kissed his neck, 'I never got to feel like this. Not with anyone, but you,' you admitted. Maybe it was too soon, but you actually felt that way. You brushed his head a bit feeling him hugging you back. You adored how nicely you felt against each other and how he could easily hold you close.

You sighed and let him go when the light on your porch got turned on.

'Okay, I know it's embarrassing, but that's my dad's way of saying it's time to go inside,' you said and Scott chuckled, 'Dully noted.'

You nodded, 'I really had fun today. I hope will do this another time as well, and you don't necessary have to bribe me with your delicious food next time.'

Scott chuckled touching your lips with his fingers, 'But I like cooking for you. I also _love_ those noises you make when you eat my cooking.'

You chuckled, 'Thanks.'

Scott kissed you one more time just softly, 'See you in school? Or maybe we could do something in the weekend?'

You nodded, 'I would love that.'

You kissed him again and stroke his cheek, 'See you soon.'

'Not soon enough,' he replied and you smiles like a little girl on Christmas Eve before you got out and walked to your house. Your mom pulled you aside to ask every single question imaginable while your dad just asked if it was okay. You didn't tell them everything you did, but you assured them that Scott was a perfect gentleman and that it was great. You weren't lying. It was freaking great, and Scott making you come without wanting anything in return was as gentleman as it got. You took a long shower already missing Scott and then went to bed. You wondered if you should call him over for a movie or maybe just go out, but you loved having the boy all to yourself. You really did.

Your dog jumped on the bed, and you stoked him happily. You checked your phone and found a few messages from Y/F/N. You expected as much.

 _Scott was amazing. The date was the best one yet. I think I really like him…like love him._

 _Can we meet up? Something happened. I'm parking down the road. –_ Y/F/N

You blinked confused at the request, but Y/F/N was really sad since Heather so you didn't think much about it. You got dress again .

'You're leaving again?' asked your mom worried as she caught you by the front door.

'Just Y/F/N wants to talk,' you replied, and she nodded understanding, 'Okay, but don't stay up too late. Goodnight.'

You nodded and went outside. You texted her that you were on your way and went down the road to the spot Y/F/N usually came to. She had a bit problem with driving up the hill, so she always parked on a spot below. Once you got down though you knew something was up as you didn't see her car anywhere. It wasn't right. It was just then you realized what you did. There was a supernatural kill, who tried to attack you once before out on the lose, and you stupidly went outside in the dark of the night without letting Scott or anyone know.

Your heart speeded up. No, that was definitely not smart or okay. You started to back off. If Y/F/N really wanted to talk she would already be there.

You quickly texted Scott to call you back as soon as he could before you started to walk to your house your heart going faster with every step. You didn't use to be afraid of the night woods, you lived there your whole life, but since the accident with that thing, you couldn't just seem to get pass it.

Your phone rang, 'Hi? What's wrong?' asked Scott's sweet yet concerned voice. You swallowed hard, 'I-I think something's wrong. I got a text from Y/F/N to come outside, but she's not here.'

'You're alone? Outisde?' he asked to make sure and you nodded walking faster as you thought you heard something.

'Y-yeah, I thought I was meeting her, but she-'

'Run,' said Scott instnalty, 'Just run, Y/N.' You didn't need to be told twice. You quickly pulled the phone away from your ear and ran as fast as you could to your house when you tripped over something and ended up on the ground. Your head hurt like hell as you slowly touched your forehead trying to stand up. You were bleeding. You looked down only to find your foot trapped in some sort of trip wire. It was trap. You didn't dare to look around as you heard some leaves move. You instantly tried to free your foot. It was insane, but you knew it was coming close. You felt someone grab the back of your head and smash it against the ground. You remembered screaming, but you weren't sure if anyone would hear you.

 **DDDDDDD**

When you woke up you heard voices all around you. You were surprised you weren't in your room, and you momentary panicked until you remembered the examination room of the animal's clinic. You sat up on the cold examination table and looked around hearing voices from the other room.

'Maybe she's has to make the next sacrifice. Like she can't leave anyone behind.'

Stiles. You recognized the boy's voice.

'Whoever it was he took Y/F/N phone and lure her out.'

Derek Hale?

'That seems like a lot of trouble. He could find any other virgin. Why complicate things by taking this one?'

You looked down at your clothes just to be sure you still had some and got off the table. Your head hurt like hell from the impact and your feet were a bit weak, but you managed to get to the room where the voices were coming from. There you found Scott, Stiles, the vet and Derek Hales standing with seriously looks on their faces, but you didn't care. In the moment you walked in you instantly noticed the girl standing in the room as well. The tall brunette with long hair was facing you even if she probably didn't notice you at first.

You gasped causing everyone to look at you. You barely register Scott and the vet walking toward you as you recognized the girl.

'Cora?' Scott put his hand on your elbow just in time as you fainted with the last imagine in your head being dead Cora Hale alive looking at you with hurt inside her big brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Sorry it took so long and this one is a bit shorter. Thanks for reviews, adding to favorites and following. I really appreciate it, and I hope you'll like it.**

 **Enjoy**

When you're a kid you believe all sorts of stuff. You believe in magic. You believe in Santa. You believe that wishes come true just because you wanted to enough. You believe that there are monsters under your bed, or that there is a bogyman in the closet who wants to eat you or scare you. As you slowly grow up what you believe in changes. You stop believing in some things finding it silly that you used to in the first place. Your fears seem so pointless and childish now just as your hopes. As you grow up you start to believe in new things, and fear new things as well... You start to fear a lot of new things, but sometimes. Sometimes they aren't new. Sometimes they are the same old monster from under your bed. You just realized that they don't live under your bed anymore. They live all around you. In the dark woods, alleys, hallways or even shadows in your own room. They came be anything and anywhere, and you know that they are waiting for you. They are waiting for you to be alone and defenseless to take and hurt you...

'Hey,' said Scott and very gently brushed your hair as he was going to say his goodbye to you in front of Y/F/N who was still looking confused.

'I'll be at your house by the time you get home, okay?' he asked and you nodded because you didn't have much argument in you. You stepped away from him and silently walked to Y/F/N who took you into her car and drove you home.

'I don't get it?' she asked once again on the ride there.

'Someone took my phone to make a prank on you and you slipped and cracked your forehead?' she asked and you sighed subconsciously touching the sew wound on your forehead.

'I guess. I came there, but you weren't there. It was probably a joke gone wrong so please don't tell my parents it wasn't you, okay?' you asked. Y/F/N was your best friend since diapers. Of course she would lie for you, you lied for her plenty of times when she sneaked her boyfriend into her room at night, but you could tell she was worried. You almost wished you could tell her what happened, but the simple thought of her being just as scared as you freaked you out even more. The only thing stopping you from having a full on panic attack was probably the fact that the vet got you some really good meds.

'Alright, fine, but who would do that? I didn't even notice it was gone until Stiles showed up at my door. I just thought it was somewhere in my room. I definitely need to clean it up more often.'

You nodded looking at the night woods. You were attacked twice now, not to mention Cora...Cora...

'Do you think someone took it in school?' you asked, 'Or your room?'

'That's a creepy thought,' said Y/F/N and you saw how she shivered. No, it was the right choice not to tell her. She couldn't get involved. Right now she was already worried and with a good reason. Someone, the monster got close enough to her to take her phone. Despite often leaving it somewhere phones were pretty much attached to a person's body nowadays. Someone had to get really close to Y/F/N to take it like that.

'Do you think it was douche?' asked Y/F/N suddenly as she got close to your house. You frowned, 'Douche? Why would douche lure me out into the woods?' you asked confused before she sighed, 'Look, don't kill me, but...I did something. Sort of...'

'What?' you asked looking at her worried and suspicious at her. You loved Y/F/N to death and she loved you as well. With that love came the responsibility to beat the shit out of anyone who would hurt one of you. So just as you always stood up for Y/F/N she stood up for you.

She sighed, 'I was shopping with my mom and douche was there with his lacrosse buddies, and not the cool or normal ones like Scott, Stiles or my bae. The assholes, and that prick was going on and on about shit about you and how you will never find anyone and how just BS so I got mad and I told him that you were dating his captain now who got you off like he never could,' she admitted biting her lip. Your eyes were wide open as well as your mouth because that sounded brutal, 'Oh my God, Y/F/N, how could you? Yes, douche is an asshole, but that was cold!'

'I know, I know, but I was pissed and he was trash taking my BF so...,' she sighed, 'Anyway, maybe...maybe he was pissed even more than I thought. Maybe he took my phone and texted you to somehow ruin your date. If he unlocked my phone he would probably see all the text and what was in them,' she said. She had a point. Whoever got into her phone knew exactly what you were doing. They knew that you would come out alone into the dark, but douche? Well, it was dark and unlike the other times you didn't saw that thing, but what would douche have from you getting out in the dark and attacking you. He was an asshole, but physical violent didn't sound like him at all.

She stopped the car in front of your house. You walked outside and wondered if Scott was already in your room despite the fact that you kept the window closed now. You went inside and instantly got shouted at until your parents noticed your forehead. You and Y/F/N easily explained/lied about what happened. Your mother was just glad it wasn't anything serious while your dad didn't seem so convinced, 'Are you sure this has nothing to do with that boy you were out with?'

You gave him a look, 'Dad, no, I slipped and Y/F/N took me to the E.R. I didn't want to wake you guys up. I came from the date hours before.'

'Next time please wake us up. You heard about all those murderers. That killer is still out there,' said your mom and then made you promise you would. You could see your dad was still thinking about something, but you tried to act as casual as possible. Y/F/N hugged you and left after that while your mom helped you to your room. She helped you picked up your pajama clothes and got dressed as if you were a little girl. She softly touched the still sore and swollen forehead before she smiled at you, 'You're still pretty. It will heal before your wedding.' This was an old Russian saying your mom learned from one of her coworkers at her first job and frequently used it when you got bruises as a kid.

You chuckled and she kissed you goodnight before she left. You looked around the room. You wanted to open the window, but after tonight you didn't feel brave enough to do so in the dark. When the door to your bathroom opened you nearly had a heart attack until you heard, 'Don't freak out.'

You sighed your heart already going wild, 'Too late for that.'

Scott came out. He gave you a sympathy look before he walked toward you and hugged you properly for the first time since you woke up.

'Gosh, I was so scared.'

You sighed against him feeling you limbs giving up from everything that happened today from the wonderful date to the nightmarish chase to seeing your former friend alive again. Scott guided you to bed and slowly set you down always keeping at least one hand on you, 'Come on, I'm here.'

You grabbed his shirt and laid your head on his chest focusing on his heartbeat hoping to find some peace in the steady rhythm. He kept you close. He was furious in the moment. Something tried to go after you twice now. It wasn't a coincidence he just knew that there had to be a reason for it and he feared the worse. The only thing keeping him from losing it and wolfing out any second was that you needed him. You, entirely human and soft, and kind, and fragile needed him to be balanced and strong to hold you above the fear and madness of tonight. He hoped that the date would forever stay in your mind by creating an everlasting impression instead the day was brutally marked by another attack.

You felt him kiss the top of your head in a loving manner. You sighed softly against the feeling he brought. Safe. Yeah, you felt as safer as you could after the night you had, but in his arms that's exactly what you felt. You were grateful for it tonight more than ever.

Scott slowly stroked your head, but you still doubted you would be able to fall asleep. You told them all what you knew about what happened. It wasn't much since it was more like you heard and sensed than actually seen anything, but you were certain it was the creepy creature from Heather's house.

'Do you think it's coming after me because I got away?' you asked at one point, and felt Scott tensed against you before he continued, 'I don't know. Maybe.' The truth was Stiles already came up with another theory. His best friend was sure that it was the fact that you were the first target at Heather's party instead of the blonde and that it must have been dumb luck that you got away then, and it had to go for the birthday girl. He didn't say it though. He couldn't. He already hated how you smelled when you were scared, he didn't want to add to your pile. Scott kissed the top of your head, 'Gosh, I was so worried.' It was another dumb luck that Isaac and Derek were in the woods. They were on patrol, and they heard something off near your house again. Derek was just being consistently after what happened on the full moon.

'So are you a part of Derek's pack?' you asked after a while. The silence wasn't bad. It was the comfortable one when you knew you could stay quiet and enjoy each other's presence. Scott shifted a bit looking down at you, 'No, well, we're friends and all...sort of, but no. He's not my alpha or anything.'

You moved a bit to looked into his eyes, 'Yeah? So who's your pack?'

He looked a bit hesitated, 'I kind of don't actually have a _pack_ pack. The close I got is Stiles, Lydia...Allison.'

You nodded slowly, and Scott instantly took it as a bad sign, 'Not like I have her, but-'

'I get it. She was with you through a bunch of supernatural stuff. So yeah, I get it.'

He nodded hoping you weren't jealous or didn't think he was still hung up on her.

'Alright,' he confirmed and you sighed again closing your eyes before you thought you saw something move in the dark you brought and opened them too frightened to close them again.

Scott brushed your hair a bit, 'Can you try a sleep a bit?' he asked, and you shook your head, 'I don't think I can do that. I really don't think I can do that. Tonight.'

'You have to sleep, Y/N. Come on, I'll be here all the time. No one is getting to you again.'

You shook your head, 'It's no use. I still feel like if I close my eyes something bad will happen.'

Scott very gently stroke your cheek, and you hated a bit how a single touch made you weak in your knees after what he did with you over the past couple of weeks.

'For me?' he asked and you looked at him already knowing that you would give in if he was touching you so adoringly and looking into your eyes so lovingly, 'Okay, for you.'

He smiled and gently kissed your temple as you tried to focus on his strong heartbeat instead on the dark around you and what could be hiding inside it. You closed your eyes for a moment. You tried to tell yourself that you could still feel Scott's hand in your hair, his soft breath on your face and his heartbeat against your ear, but it was just not enough. You just still felt like it was not enough. As safe as he made you feel it was not enough and soon you felt your own heartbeat speed up as you recognized in the darkness which your own closed eyes brought the scary face of the monster that took and killed Heather and attacked you.

'Hey, Y/N, it's okay,' whispered Scott, but it was no use as you stood up from the bed and shook your head, 'I just can't.'

He nodded and raised his hands up in a non-threatening way, 'Alright, calm down. It's fine. Let's do something else. How about we just talk for the night? Maybe you will fall asleep without even knowing it?' he asked softly, and as much as you wanted to believe him, you doubted it was possible.

You nodded and returned to Scott who remained on your bed. You sat down and put your head against his chest again sighing, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so much work.'

He pulled you closer, 'Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You're not too much work. You're perfect and what is happening to you, shouldn't. You don't deserve it, alright? This isn't karma or some universal payback you're just unlucky to be a target of whoever is doing it,' he looked you straight into the eyes and in his brown ones you saw determination like never before, 'I will find who's doing this. I swear I will find them and make them stop. I won't let them touch a single hair on your head again. I promise,' he assured you and in that moment with his voice so commanding and brave you believed him. You nodded and reached for him to kiss you softly causing him to realize just how much he would lose if something happened to you. It was unbearable to even think about it.

'Uh, Scott?' You asked after a while again.

'Yeah?'

'Why is Cora Hale pretending to be dead?' you asked and Scott blinked remembering you did say Cora's name before you passed out. He shook his head, 'I don't think she was. From what I know she was saved from the fire, and they kept her hidden because of the hunters,' he explained.

You nodded.

'You two knew each other?'

You nodded again, 'We were friends. Her older sister, Laura, she used to babysit me and Cora. We would play in their backyard in the woods or in ours. We used to be good friends when we were kids. Before the fire. I almost forgot about her a bit you know. With time.'

Scott nodded, 'She looked really sad when she saw you. I think she missed you too.'

You snuggled against him some more, 'I want to talk to her...I don't know what about, but I want to. I wanted to hug her so bad when I saw her, but you all were asking me question like the fact that she was alive wasn't even a bit deal.'

'You will find that when you're in the supernatural world, you shouldn't be too shocked about things.'

I sighed, 'I want to know about your world more. I feel like no matter what I'm being drawn to it so I should know more. I have to know more, Scott.'

He swallowed. The last thing he wanted was to get you more involved, but you were right. It seemed like no matter what you were pulled into the supernatural whether either of you liked it or not. He found himself nodding down at you, 'Alright, how about you try to rest a bit and tomorrow I will answer any question you want maybe even if you're up to it you could meet with Cora?'

You wondered about it. Should you? Sure, the fact that she was alive was like a relief of something you didn't even know you wanted. Cora didn't die in the fire. But the way she looked at you, you had this odd feeling that she didn't really want you around.

'Maybe. If she's up to it that is. I get that right now she wants to be with Derek,' you said and Scott gently stroke your hair nodding as well. You watched as he was looking at you his eyes a bit distant like he was also full of other thoughts and pressed your hand against his chest, 'Hey, I just want you to know that no matter how today ended I love it. I'm not lying today's date was the most amazing one I ever had, and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you made it from me. Everything was perfect. So perfect, I doubt anything will beat it, and I love it. Thank you for today.'

Scott smiled a bit, 'You don't have to thank me. I love that you had a good time. It's all I wanted, and I'm glad you did. I was a bit nervous. I haven't really gone on dates before with Allison things just got bad so fast we didn't do the normal things like dates so I loved it as well. I also loved how vocal you were when I had my tongue inside of you,' he said lowering his voice in a seductive way which made you blush a bit remembering how he got you off like that.

'I'm glad you went on a date with me, Y/N.'

You smiled, 'I hope we'll have more of those.'

'Me too,' he said looking at you like you were the most precious thing in the world.

You bit your lip a bit, 'Well, despite all the bad. At least we got to spent tonight together as well.'

Scott watched you for a moment before he pulled you closer to his face and gently kissed you. It wasn't an urgent kiss. It was slow, sweet, and showed you how much he cared for you and you adored him for it. He was a bit lazy as if he knew you had all the time in the world for it. It felt like he was bringing you home. Home, where you knew you were safe no matter what. It was bizarre to you how Scott could manage to look at you and make it hard for you to breath, and yet kiss you so sweetly it calmed your soul in the most beautiful way imaginable.

You sighed against his lips and put your hands into his hair to bring him closer loving how smooth they felt when they tickled your fingers as you brushed through them. Scott put his hands on your back slowly brushing it as you kissed. It was as if you had all the time in the world. If just being with him made you feel better kissing him made you feel like yourself again. It made the shadows less scary. Scott's soft lips against yours erased the terrible thoughts. When he broke the kiss he pulled you a bit higher and you ended up with your chin on his shoulder silent for a moment waiting into you felt a smoothing brush of what felt like the tip of his nose against your neck and the back of your head. You wondered if that was some kind of werewolf thing since it felt so good and calming.

'Scott?' you asked.

'Yes?'

'Tell me a story,' you requested. He was silent for a while before he started to talk. He started to talk about his first day in middle school with Stiles. Of course it ended the both of them in trouble and despite the story easing your nerves it wasn't what content which was important. Scott could have picked up any story in the world and it would help. Sometimes you just meet someone and it's so clear that the two of you on some level belong together. Sometimes it's as lovers, or as friends, or as family, or as something entirely different. You just work, whether you understand one another or you're in love or you're partners in crime. You meet these people throughout your life and out of nowhere, under the strangest circumstances, and they help you feel alive. Sometimes someone just comes so unexpectedly into your life like the fresh new wind, they take your heart by surprised and change it from the core forever. As you were drifting into the land of dreams with Scott's soft voice in the background you couldn't help but to be grateful. You were grateful you got Y/F/N to take you to Heather's party, and for her to be on the phone with her boyfriend. You were grateful that douche broke up with you or that you dated him in the first place. You were grateful in that moment for possibly every single mistake you ever made that brought you on the path you chose that night. You ever grateful for every single decision that led you into the kitchen in Heather's house that night because all of it brought you in the end to be in Scott's arms tonight. You shouldn't be grateful about seeing that thing or being a target, but as long as Scott under you with his hands slowly stroking you and his voice in your ear, in that moment you didn't care. You were grateful. As you ever on the edge of completely falling asleep, you realized that Scott started as a stranger, who you now cared for dearly. Funny how that worked. Just as you were completely asleep you remembered your mother's words of encouragement after douche broke up with you. You shouldn't fall in love with people who say the right things, but with those who did the right things. Scott didn't used fancy words to lure you in…he showed you how he felt and made you feel incredibly before his own needs more time than you would ever expect from a teenage boy. When you first started to chat with Scott in that kitchen you didn't want to get involved with anyone. You didn't have the energy after douche, but Scott was completely different with how he acted and how he showed how much he wanted and cared for you. He didn't used words, he used actions, and slowly little by little…you found yourself falling in love. It was the last thing on your mind before you were in the dreamland for good. You fall in love with Scott.

Eventually before you even knew it you fell asleep. However, Scott didn't. He remained awake slowly stroking your hair. Even if you were finally asleep letting yourself get some much needed rest and peace of mind, Scott couldn't find his. In his mind he started to re-live the conversation Stiles was forcing on him about how the problem would have been solved if you weren't a virgin. Since the beginning you made it clear you wouldn't let yourself be pushed if you didn't want to, and he told you several times that he wouldn't push you yet, he found himself actually rethinking Stiles's idea. It would take the target off your back.

You mumbled something in your sleep and before Scott knew it you nuzzled yourself harder against him blindly seeking his warm. It would keep you safe if you weren't a potential target. If the killer was only after virgins and you weren't one, he would leave you alone.

Scott looked at your sleeping face finally losing the worry which was there since they brought you to Deaton's. Could he... He never wanted to be that type like douche or Jackson or some other idiot who would force or blackmail a girl. He despised them, but he really cared for you and you were in danger. In that vulnerable state of his mind a terrible thought crossed his mind. A thought that you might never forgive him if you would find out, but it might keep you safe...The question was would he turn the thought into an action? Would he really try to somehow get you to sleep with him just so you weren't on the hit list? The thought made his stomach turn around, but it was there luring, and he hated himself for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey, guys, I just started to work full time for the first time in my life so big changes in my life so I was lacking time to write, but I'm here now. Thank you all for your kind words and support it means a lot special thanks to** **2, silentmayhem, , harudha558, georgiaLOVESturtles, ecorbett, dark-phantom-dragon, UnderTheWishingStar Too Young to Feel This Tired, TattooedHeart, Siriusly Potter-tastic, Sinfully Sined 2, Simone140089, Rbenham2, OrangeDinoThunderRRA, MyLovelyLonely, Margarita123, LucyRider17** **,** **LexieDragomire, K920313,** **Judit** **Hale, InuKaglover4ev22, IamMyselfTonight, Hurricane.'97, DaniMargaux, DJDragon1, Chachi94, Bumblebee1013, Arianna Le Fay, AquaJMgirl, Amikotsu, Amazeballs96, Always-Be-Batman, Alice Williams,** **Andreatapia123** **,** **Day Dream3** **,** **DragonsFairy24** **,** **Everythingisasocialcontruct** **,** **Firaen** **,** **.smile** **,** **Lunasky99** **,** **MUSEFAN2307** **,** **MarauderGirl3** **,** **NicZ99** **,** **Pein's Kid** **,** **RiverOfTheWolf** **,** **Superfan0309** **,** **Vellmes** **,** **WickedlyMinx** **,** **amy1997** **,** **cheywurschum** **,** **dakotaevansss** **,** **fat-patricia** **,** **jcscheidt** **,** **leftmysanityathome** **,** **mumu15** **,** **noemi-fin** **,** **pinkshirt** **,** **princessofdarknessmylove** **,** **sears678** **and** **thatrebelbrielle** **. Thank you everyone**

* * *

It was a very sleepless night for Scott that night. Apparently your parents were worried since your dad came to check up on you like three times, but he made sure to be hidden every time. The dark thoughts haunt him every moment of that night but seeing how peacefully you were finally sleeping helped his troubled soul a bit. In the morning he waited until you woke up before he kissed your cheek softly and whispered that he would see you later so your parents didn't catch you.

You nodded surprised he stayed the whole night, feeling a bit bad as you saw the dark purple circles under his eyes, and still a bit asleep.

* * *

You moaned as Scott nibbled at her neck softly making a hickey as well as making her lose her mind with his hand inside her panties.

'Scott,' she moaned loudly as he made you come sending her sky high. You opened your eyes to look at his smug face and chuckled, 'You're quite the gentleman, aren't you? Making a lady always come first.'

He put his hand on your neck and made you look up so he could bitterly kiss you there teasingly. You moaned a bit at the contact.

'What can I say? Watching you lose yourself in front of me like that is like looking at a masterpiece,' he said against your throat hoarsely.

You looked at each other. You were under him with your skirt raised a bit up and Scott between your legs but holding himself up so he wouldn't crush you. You wouldn't mind though since it was kind of hot to have him pressed against you and feel his weight. Who were you kidding everything about Scott was hot.

Scott brushed your cheek before he leaned down and kissed you as if you were the oxygen and he was dying to breath. You kissed feverishly pulling at each other to bring each other even closer as if you wouldn't survive without each other. Scott did that thing where he was biting your lips and you loved how it felt. He only broke the kiss to pull off his shirt and cause you almost to faint because _holy hell_ Scott McCall shirtless was your favorite kind, and despite the fact that you saw it a few times now, you couldn't get enough of it. He kissed you again pulling you a bit higher on the pillow. You didn't notice that he was slowly undressing you as well until you felt his hand on your naked stomach and realized that he had unbutton your blouse. It was so easy to get lost in Scott's kisses. It was cliché, but it was true how much hold he had over with those kisses and how it felt. He kissed you in a way that broke you to pieces you weren't aware existed inside you. He made your stomach full of butterflies and the good kind too.

You chuckled as his hand accidentally tickled you. He bit your lower lip before asking, 'Hope this isn't you making fun of this. It's supposed to be sexy.'

You looked up at him and brushed his hair a bit. You grew to love the feeling of your fingers running through his hair, 'No worries. This is definitely sexy, but I have a feeling Mr. Werewolf senses knows this.'

'Well, it's good to hear it from you as well,' he said before kissing you again slowly moving to your chest where he teased bite your breast through the fabric of your bra making you moan again and fully realize that you were both slowly undressing in his bed. You pushed him a bit away to look at him, 'Are we…uh, we have a habit of doing _things_ without talking about them first, but are we…'

You waited for him to catch on which took a moment since Scott needed a moment to gain control, 'Oh? Uh, we're just doing what feels right,' he said a bit weirdly confusing you, but he quickly added, 'If you want to stop we can just watch a movie or go outside.' He looked down at his tight jeans revealing his member already affected by your actions, 'Well, maybe in a few minutes the outside part.'

You chuckled at him. He was such a hot and adorable goofball sometimes. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him closer for another heated kiss until your phone buzzed beside you.

Sighing you pulled away, 'Dad's downstairs.'

Scott sighed as well before softly smiling at you, 'Rain check.'

He kissed you chastely one more time before he quickly started to get dressed, and you fixed your clothes. You were careful not to look too frazzled, but you had a feeling all dads worked in a way that although deep down they know what their teenage daughters are doing their brains are not allowing them to further think about it. Scott easily walked you to the car.

'You don't have to walk me to the car. It's like five steps from your door,' you told him, but Scott shot you a look, 'Humor me.'

Rolling your eyes deep down thinking it was sweet you kissed him before leaning away, 'Hey, dad.' Since what happened in the woods your parents were super protective always calling and texting and making sure you weren't alone at any time just as Scott and his pack.

'Hello, sir,' greet Scott your dad, 'Hi, son. How's your mom? Night shift today?' asked your dad. Despite what happened the night you got attacked your dad seemed to like Scott now just fine. You wondered if it had something to do with your mom or the fact that he didn't know that Scott who took you on a date was the nice boy, Scott who, worked in the animal clinic where you often took your dog for checkups and shots.

You got to the passenger's seat just as Scott chat with your dad.

'Want to come over this weekend?' asked your dad suddenly and you sensed a betrayal. You shot him a look, but your old man was just smiling at the boy, 'We're planning a barbecue.'

 _You are?_ You had no idea about that, but that didn't have to mean anything bad. You hoped.

'Sure, what time?' If Scott shared your worries he didn't let them show and played it off as cool and calm. You waved your final goodbyes and once you were out of Scott's werewolf hearing, once again you hoped, you turned a bit to your dad, 'Barbecue? Is it a trap?'

He chuckled, 'Well, I can't promise I won't mention I have a licensed gun or that I know how to get rid of a body-'

You rolled your eyes, 'Daddy, please.'

'But we also thought it will be nice to get to know him.'

'And?'

'And I might want to get to know if to see if he could come to the game with us next week,' admitted your dad.

'Dad.'

'What we have an extra ticket and I remember that Scott liked sports just fine,' he defended himself and you chuckled looking out of the window. Despite the horrible events around the town and the fact that you were constantly on supervision you liked how life was going now. You definitely liked how things were going with Scott. You couldn't seem to get enough of his touches and kisses. He just knew where to do what to make you go crazy, and it consumed you every time. Luckily, it seemed to have the same effect on him so you didn't feel like such an idiot when it came to it. Not when he seemed completely in your control when your hands travelled through his stomach lower and you kissed the spot behind his ear feeling the shiver go through his body.

* * *

As werewolves took turns outside your house lately you weren't surprised you noticed someone at the front porch again, but once you realized who it was you were.

'Mom, a friend came. We're going to sit on the porch, okay?' you called as you were already heading outside.

'You sure you don't want to-'

You didn't wait for an answer and just went outside to Cora who was stepping from one foot to another.

'Hi,' she said uneasy, and you nodded feeling the same, 'H-hi.'

You said down on the front step the places where you used to bring your dolls and play until late hours when you were kids. It felt weird. It shouldn't but it did. Then again you thought the girl was dead it was bound to be awkward and strange.

'So you and Scott? I have to say he's a good guy,' said Cora, and you chuckled embarrassed by the praise and the fact that you were talking about it. Weird was definitely the only way to go now. You and Cora were practically strangers so.

'Yeah, well, it happened.'

' _It_?' she asked, and you fully blushed because you were still a bit shy to talk about _that_ with her at least.

'Well, not it, but the relationship,' you said and she nodded staying quiet for a while. You were about to ask her if she had someone in her life when she said, 'You two should sleep together soon then.'

'What?!'

She looked at you, 'If his friend, Stiles, is right than if you stop being a virgin you're useless to that creature. I'm sure you already thought about it.'

You didn't know what to say to that. The true was, you didn't. You honestly didn't think about the most logical yet drastic way to get the creature of your back like that which may have seemed stupid, but this whole thing wasn't about you just doing it because a monster was after you.

'Scott has so…is it your parents? Well, because of them?' she asked genuinely worried, and you had no idea what to say before you frowned, 'Wait, Scott have?'

She nodded oblivious, 'Yeah, I was there when Stiles explained it and said that he should consider it. We're all thinking about it.'

If the humiliation from knowing that at least five strangers were now thinking about your virginity and wanting you to have sex; furthermore, waiting for you to have sex as soon as possible, the fact that your boyfriend might have been one of them as well definitely made you feel weirdout.

'Are you alright? You got all white,' said Cora looking at you and then around. You really didn't know if you were alright. You shrugged your shoulders, 'Just tired, I guess, uh, are you going to stay the night or…'

'I will be around then Derek will come to take the watch.'

You nodded your head filled with other things like your boyfriend and whether you should now sleep with him just to get it over with and not a potential target which sounded just wrong and left a nasty taste in your mouth. Pressure was something you wanted to avoid at all causes as it was pressure which made you paralyzed at times.

You went to your room and closed the door. On your bed you pulled out your phone. You still couldn't text Y/N since she didn't know where her phone which was taken by whoever attacked you was. It would solve a lot of problems to just go for it with Scott, but at the same time what the hell would it be all about if they just did it because they had to. Well, it wasn't like you didn't want to. You did a lot and probably for a while, but you wanted to wait. You wanted for it to have a meaning. You barely just started going out with Scott despite everything you already did together. You wanted it to be…not forced by fear or anything else.

Your phone buzzed.

 _I'm thinking about having you in my arms while you sleep so I can kiss your eyelids._

You chuckled and pressed the phone against your lips.

 _I'm thinking about holding your hands over your head and touching you in those places that make you moan._

You shivered and quickly wrote back.

 _I noticed you like to take charge. But maybe I want to push you down on the bed and sit on top of you. Maybe I want to be the one touching you in those places which make you go wild._

You waited a long time before the answer came.

 _How is it that you have so much more effect on me? It's not fair._

You chuckled a bit. You really didn't want ruin any of this with taking your relationship into places where it would be ruined.

* * *

The next day your dad drove you to school. You just finished putting some books into your locker room when douche stopped by.

You rolled your eyes wanting to leave, but he stopped you in track, 'What is this BS about me attacking you in the woods?' he demanded looking upset.

You told Y/F/N not to say stuff like that even if she was sure he was somehow involved. You couldn't just tell her what it really was, could you now?

'Move.'

'I mean it, Y/N. Stuff spreading rumors like that about me. I could get in trouble. If your boyfriend forces you that's your business. Don't bring me into it,' he said and you frowned, 'Shut your mouth. Don't talk about Scott like that!'

He chuckled, 'Like what? How does it look when you got all beat up after your super romantic date? Besides everyone knows Scott is not the waiting type. And if you're just as uptight as you used to be-'

You shoved him out of your way and walked down the hallways. You seriously didn't have the time or energy to listen to douche's insults or crap. He always seemed to ruin your mood. Right now you just wanted to find Y/F/N or Scott and get back some happiness in your life.

You stopped Isaac Lahey as he was walking down the hallway, 'Hi, uh, have you seen Scott?'

'He's talking with Stiles a little back.'

'Okay, thanks,' you replied with a smile and walked down the hallway.

'So you and Y/N finally done the deed and got the target of her back?' you heard as you walked around the corner and stopped.

'No. We got interrupted sort of…I mean we weren't planning. Just her dad came.'

'Dude! You have to. With the alpha pack we don't have time or people to watch her all the time not to mention you could solve it in like five seconds,' you heard Stiles say.

'Stiles, it's not that simple.'

'Right so you don't want to have sex with her-'

'Of course I do now more than ever when I know it could get the thing from hurting her. I think about it all the time, but…'

You knew the exact moment Scott noticed you because he had his eyes closed the entire time Stiles spoke. Once he opened them, you could see the shock behind them as he spotted you. Stiles must have seen it as well as he looked behind and his eyes grew into a size of some cartoon character's eyes as he noticed you standing there. You watched the two boys silent. When Cora told you that they all talked about your virginal status on some pack meeting you felt more than uncomfortable, now actually hearing Stiles like that you felt utterly horrified.

'Shit.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hi, sorry I am not updating as fast as I used to, but I got the new chapter. I have so much work to do that it is really eating all my extra time and energy which is no excuse to leave you all hanging. Thanks everyone for the support they showed the story so far. I am really thrilled that you all liked it so far. Anyway, hope you like it and** **enjoy**

* * *

You watched as the water slowly dropped from the tap down into the tub you were currently sitting in. Your dad promised you ages ago he would fix it, but he never seemed to found the time for it. You couldn't take your eyes from it for some reason. Well, you knew the reason. After what you heard yesterday in school, you were sort of lost in your thoughts for the most part.

Y/F/N tried to get you out of the house, but you just wanted to say home. And since you haven't spoken with Scott since you heard him and Stiles in the hallway, you were pretty much left to yourself. It was just then that you realize how little is your social circle was.

You went under the water. It was getting cold. The world always felt as so at peace. It always felt as if all the trouble were pointless. It felt like that now as well. Pointless. All of it.

You didn't even realize you were under the water for too long until you suddenly saw the face of the creature which attacked you looking down at you. You quickly got out gasping and brushed you face while feverishly looking around. No one was around. You were alone in your bathroom.

You licked your lips trying to calm down. Last night you had a nightmare and couldn't manage to fall asleep again. It must have been everything which happened so far in such a short time that was getting on your nerves.

The water was cold, so you got out and put on your sleeping jersey. When you opened the door you nearly jumped out of your skin as you found someone in your room only to realize it was Scott.

He raised his hands, 'I'm sorry. I called you but you didn't answer…the others called as well.'

He figured you might not want to talk to him so he asked Cora and Lydia to try and call you. He tried to talk with you after what happened in the hallway, but you wouldn't let him explain and didn't leave Y/F/N's side. He tried to give you space, but he had a feeling it wouldn't do for the longer picture. He decided to come but when he saw the cold expression on your face he knew it wasn't a wise choice.

You nodded, 'Well, I'm fine. You can go.'

Scott took a step closer, 'Can we talk? Please.'

You held your ground, 'Did you want to?'

That shut him up.

'Did you want to have sex with me just so I wouldn't be a target?' she asked.

'I would never force you-'

'But did you want to?!' you snapped at him feeling the frustration of all that happened. You didn't care for any excuses you know what you saw and you just wanted to know the true. No bullshit.

'Well?'

'I thought about it, but I would never force you but-'

'Did you think about it when you kissed me? Or touched me? When we were by the lake? Or in your room?'

He was quiet so you shook your head, 'Did you think about it when we were together?'

'Yes,' admitted Scott. Oddly it felt as if the word echoed in the room which was completely silent.

You nodded, 'You should go. Please.'

Scott looked away as you walked to your bed. You started to undo your bed when Scott suddenly grabbed your elbow and spun you around. He put his hands on your cheeks to make you look at him, 'I never wanted to hurt. I would never force you. I thought about it. I thought about how it would get the target off your back. I thought about how it would maybe make you be safe, but it was never about forcing you. I am sorry for not telling you…I want you…I lo-I really like you and want you that's all me. I would never do anything to you if you didn't want it, you have to believe me.'

You watched his brown eyes buried in yours and you knew that he was being as honest as possible.

You opened your mouth to speak but it was hard when he looked so honest it made you want to trust him.

'I just want to protect you,' he spoke before he swallowed, 'But I would never force you.'

You blinked at him speechless. He waited but when you didn't say anything he let you go and stepped away, 'Someone is always around so you don't have to worry about whatever it is that is after you. I…I won't bother you anymore.'

You stayed silence. Your pride took the better of you and you couldn't bring yourself to stop him. Before you knew it he was out of your window, and you quickly rushed to it, but only to close it. You couldn't bring yourself to stop him. You rushed to your bed. You didn't care your hair would be a mess in the morning. You just lied down into your bed and put the blanket over your head. You just wanted to turn the world off for a while.

You wished the world would end for a while at least.

However, the reality wasn't so kind. A nightmare came to haunt you in your dreams. You dreamed you were lying in your bed with the cover over your head so you wouldn't have to face the world you felt someone inside your room. You couldn't see them but you knew they were there watching you waiting for you to fall asleep except that you were asleep which made zero sense. It was a terrifying experience as it seemed every time you were about to fall asleep while you were sleeping that someone took a step closer. Once you were too tired to stay away you felt a hand on your shoulder under the cover before you completely fell asleep you felt the cover being pulled away…

* * *

'How come you and Scott aren't talking anymore?' asked Y/F/N in the cafeteria after a few days. She probably got fed up with your gloomy mood, but you still haven't told her what was wrong. You couldn't explain the details and you couldn't just say that Scott wanted to force you into sex because that wasn't it. He wanted to protect you by sleeping with you but at the same time he didn't force you. He never push you all those times it was what you wanted as well. It was the secret part that pissed you off.

'We've just been busy.'

Y/F/N gave you a look before she nodded to herself, 'Well? Okay, what about your _this_?' You blinked at her, 'Hm?'

'No offence cause I love you and think you're a goddess, but you look like shit and not just today.'

She wasn't lying or sugarcoding it. You really let yourself down since you found out about what Scott was thinking. You have been experiencing trouble sleeping and you couldn't exactly say why just that you woke up more tired than you were when you went to bed. Today you literally felt like someone pulled the life out of you. You weren't sure if it was all the stress from Scott or the creature which was after you, but you started to think that you needed to skip school for today and get some rest.

'What are your plans for today?' you asked brushing the back of your neck.

'I have to stay in the library. This stupid project is killing me. What about you and Scott? Did you get a lot of work done already?'

You wanted to hit yourself over the head. Fucking project. You have barely begun seeing as the first season ended in him getting you off behind the book shelves and then they ended more or less in kissing seasons.

'Nope.'

'Well, it is due soon so you might want to catch up,' she said as she looked down at your food frowning, 'Are you gonna eat that?'

Looking down at your food you found your lunch untouched, 'No, take it. I'm not hungry.'

You stood up and looked around the cafeteria. Just as your eyes found Scott's he quickly looked away caught. You frowned as he must have been watching you this whole time. You sat back down upset leaving Y/F/N confused why were you so grumpy all of the sudden.

* * *

You waited for Scott in front of his last period. You've rather been at home sleeping, but it seemed that if you didn't talk to him now you wouldn't bring yourself to speak to him ever again. He looked so hopeful when he walked up to you, he was hoping you would maybe forgive him and you two could talk, but with your next words you got him a cold shower.

'We have to finish the project. Do you have some time today? Now?' you asked and Scott felt as if he got kicked into the chest.

He found himself nodding and motioned for you to lead the way. He wasn't angry at Stiles for babbling it out. He was angry with himself. He fucked up. He knew he couldn't make it right. It was as if he lied. It was as if he went back on his words about not being like any other jerk and actually really forcing you. He fucked up bad. That is just what happens sometimes. You trust, you care, you let people in and they destroy you leaving you scared and broken never to be the person you were once before.

You went to the library. You didn't see Y/F/N anywhere so you went to take an empty table in close to the back and just sat down. You kept your talks all business for the most part until he accidentally cracked you up with a lame joke.

You chuckled and brushed the back of your neck which made him smile a bit. When he noticed you yawned for the fifth time in a row, he put his pen down, 'Hey, maybe we can wrap it up for today. You look kind of tired. I think we covered just about everything. Not much left anyway.'

You looked up at him sort of grateful and nodded. It felt…you admitted it felt a bit good to talk to Scott again. Well, to talk about something else than the two of you. You missed him a lot.

You gathered your things, and he walked you to your car. You thought about protesting, but you knew he wouldn't have it and you were too tired to argue. It made you nostalgic a bit reminding you about the time he walked you to your car after the library or when you took him to your house for a walk. It wasn't that far and you seriously wished you could go back to those times.

'Thanks for meeting me,' he said as he closed the car door on you, 'Even if just for the project.' There was no way you could be a total bitch to those puppy brown eyes.

'I missed you,' you admitted quietly, 'I miss you.'

He looked at you longingly, 'I miss you too. More than you know, Y/N. I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back I would-'

'Not let me hear it?' you joked but Scott shook his head dead serious, 'I would tell you in the beginning what we thought about the virgins theory. I would tell you that it crossed my mind and that I wanted to keep you save above everything else, but that it was all your choice. It's always your choice, Y/N.'

You looked at each other before you started to the car and Scott stepped away letting you drive out but never letting his eyes leave you until you were truly gone.

* * *

You drove home in pure silence. You didn't turn on the radio or your phone for any music. For the first time since you heard Scott and Stiles's chat you weren't thinking about the hurt. It was still there. Betrayal never goes away, but it there was something different. When douche hurt you, he made you feel like it was on you. Like you were the one to blame and even though you knew it was ridiculous and he was a narcissistic asshole, there was still a part of you inside your brain that actually believed it. Scott wasn't like that. He took the blame. He apologized and told you that he wasn't upset about being caught. He was upset about hurting you. You still felt disappointed and betrayed, but you also felt that maybe you could forgive him…maybe…

* * *

' _Y/N,'_ spoke a voice and once again you felt someone moving closer to you. You felt them so close they were almost breathing down your neck.

' _Y/N._ ' You felt like you were going to be sick to your stomach from their presence.

' _Y/N, wake up!'_

You opened your eyes started as Scott was hovering over you on the grass, 'What-?'

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' he asked worried touching your face and looking all over you. Blinking you looked down at yourself and then around only to find your car at the side of the street.

WHAT THE HELL?!

You weren't on the side of the street. Your car was literally on the payment.

'You fell asleep behind the wheel,' said Scott seeing the panic behind your eyes. You gasped and undid your seatbelt while Scott helped you out of the car supporting you, 'It's okay. You're fine. You must have slowed down. You didn't hurt anyone or damaged the car. It's fine,' he repeated as you checked the front of the car for any damaged.

You put your hand on Scott's chest for extra support and comfort as you tried to go over the shock, 'God.'

'It's fine. You must have been just so tired. How about I drive you home? Okay?' he asked.

You found nodded looking at him, 'I-thank you. Did you follow me?'

'No, I just saw you. You weren't heading home. I think,' he admitted and you looked around again only to realize he was right. This was in no way the direction to your house. You looked at him too shaken to say a word in the moment and just hugged him hiding into his embrace to calm down a bit. He instantly pulled you closer and locked you inside his arms breathing you in. He could clearly smell how terrified you were, but there was also something else. Something he usually caught from Stiles when he got extra anxious. Once you calmed down a bit Scott got you into the car leaving his bike to pick it up later and drove you home.

'Is everything okay? Did you have a nightmare?' he asked looking at you from the corner of his eyes.

'Not last night, but…since we got in a fight I have been having trouble sleeping. I think I'm never fully asleep and I'm super tired during the day,' you explained before looking out of the window, 'Thanks for…well everything.'

He nodded, 'Don't mention it. Maybe you could stay at home? Catch a few hours of sleep? It wouldn't hurt.'

You nodded as well and pressed your head against the glass window, 'You said fight.'

'Huh?' you asked without raising your head from the glass, 'You said fight so does that mean that we still have a chance?'

You thought about it before you spoke, 'I don't know.'

As far as Scott was concerned if it wasn't a decline he still have a chance to make things right with you, 'I don't want to lose you. I know I made a mistake, and I know it was worse than anything I could have done after all those times I told you how I would never pressure you into anything. I want to make this right with you, Y/N.'

Scott looked over at you after a long moment of silence has passed only to find you asleep. He drove you home and put a blanket over you just watched you sleep until he sensed your father coming to the car. He pulled down the window. Your father gave you a very upset look before he looked at Scott, 'What's going on?'

'She was just too tired. I didn't want to wake her up. I figured I could leave her here for a few more minutes then wake her up to go to bed,' explained Scott.

Your father looked worried before he looked at Scott, 'Did something happen? Did you guys have a fight? Cause she has started to sleepwalk.'

Scott frowned a bit, 'Sleepwalk?'

'Yeah, in the night. I went to check up on her and then I heard her walk around, but when I came to the room she was asleep standing by the window. I got her back to the bed a few times this week.'

Scott felt truly terrified by the new revelation, 'Did she ever sleepwalk before?' he asked and looked at you.

'Yeah, when she was younger her childhood friend died in a fire. She started to sleepwalk for a while, but then it was fine until now. Did something happen? Is she under a lot of stress?' he asked and Scott nodded, 'Yeah, a little bit. I guess I just made her upset. I didn't mean to hurt her but I did.'

The older man watched him for a while before he nodded, 'Well, we usually don't mean to hurt the people we care about. Are you sorry?'

'More than you can possibly imagine,' said the boy honestly.

'Good, you should also know that if she is this upset about it. You have to mean a lot to her. She wasn't sleepwalking when she broke up with that prick she was dating before.'

Scott blinked, 'So you know he wasn't a nice guy?'

'Scott, dads always know when their daughter is dating a jerk and when not. You're not a jerk. Bring her in before it's dark, okay?'

Scott nodded feeling a bit proud that your dad approved of him even if he knew he hurt you. You stirred a bit in your sleep and Scott leaned closer to stroke you cheek. He let you sleep for an half an hour in the car before he walked around the front and got you out of the seat.

'What are you doing?' you asked still partly sleep.

'Taking you to sleep in a proper bed, alright?' he carried you to the house and to your room where he lied you down and put a blanket over you. He was tucking you in when you spoke, 'I don't want to lose you either…I want to be with you.'

He smiled at you before he leaned down and kissed you on the forehead tenderly hoping that it would make you feel all that he felt for you. Hoping you would feel how much he loved you.

He couldn't help a smile on his face as he walked down the stairs of your house. He had to tell Stiles who acted like he killed you with how many times he apologized and begged Scott for forgiveness. He reached to his pocket with a smile only to find the phone gone.

Scott blinked. He couldn't tell if he left it in the car or inside your room. He went to try the car first since he would probably hear if the phone fell down on your wooden floor.

He went outside to the car just as he heard someone open a window. He casually looked up only to find you standing in front of an open window. He smiled feeling hopeful that you wanted to tell him something before he would leave when suddenly he saw you sat down on your window frame and then in a second jump out of your window…


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hi, I have a new chapter. It is kind of short, but I hope you still like it. It is kind of light, but I already have some M scenes for you next chapter. So stay tuned. Also thanks for the reviews and support. I'm glad. It feels good to have readers and I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast as I used to. Hopefully, I can make it up to you with the upcoming holidays.**

You woke up in a hospital room. You didn't know it was one at first but there is only so long one can't recognize the white walls and medical equipment around them. You were laying a bed and with how sore your neck felt you had a feeling it was for longer than just a while. Your dad was sleeping in the arm chair next to you.

You were exhausted and thirsty. There was water on a nearby table. You slowly sat up feeling like some old woman making your feet touch the cold floor. You need to drink. The walk to the table was unbelievable slow. So slow it was almost laughable. You didn't even think about waking your dad. He looked tired enough as it was. You just walked to the table and poured yourself some water into a glass. It took you a moment before you heard the weird noise.

It was coming from the hallway outside. You put the glass down, you still felt like your throat was sore. You checked your father was he was still asleep so you went on your own to the door opening it and letting yourself out to the abandon looking hallway.

'Hello?' you called the weird noise growing stronger. It wasn't a noise really…it was music. Some techno song, but it was as if you heard it only through the walls.

It sounded familiar. So familiar, but you couldn't quite place it. That was when you heard some door opened and the Darrach walked outside shouting in a high pinched voice which almost caused your ears to bleed.

 **DDDDD**

You woke up in a hospital again this time with a start sitting up instantly and throwing up just as your mother rushed to you, 'Oh, my God! Get a doctor!' she shouted at your father who quickly rushed outside while you emptied your insides. She pulled you into her arms and you silently watched the mess you caused on the floor. It looked like you vomited some sort of plant.

'What the…?'

Your father brought a doctor in who exanimated you and explained how you were sleepwalking and they most likely fell from the window hitting your head. They explained that you had a concussion and that you were unresponsive for a couple of days.

'Scott stopped by. He was here most of the time. I finally convince him to go get some rest,' explained your mother, 'Do you want me to call him? And Y/F/N? They were pretty worried about you.'

You nodded, 'Yeah, that would be great. Thanks mom.'

She kissed your forehead and for a moment you felt calmer just knowing that you still have a mom that loves you so much. You still couldn't get the image of your own vomit on the floor form your mind. It had to mean something. All of it. You couldn't fully process what they were saying even if they explained it too you. It felt too surreal. You jumped out of a window. You barely remembered Scott driving you home as you almost crashed. How could you have got out of the bed to the window and jump? Just like that?

It didn't take long until Y/F/N busted through the door with about ten _Get well soon_ balloons and a white teddy bear which.

'Whoa, I should jump out of a window more often if it makes you to start bring me things.'

Your father shot you a glare but Y/F/N just hugged you tight giggling. You knew her since you were a kid and even thought she may act tough or very independent and strong she was kind of a softy inside. Her boyfriend was standing in the doorway waving at you with a tight smile, and you waved back while Y/F/N told you about everything that you missed so far. School seemed like the last thing on your mind now, to be honest.

Afterwards Scott and Stiles appeared and by how tired and large the circles under Scott's eyes were you could guess how long he has been up looking after you. You wished for your parents to leave you for a moment to talk with him in private but they were too worried about you to take a hint.

Eventually Scott walked up to you and softly kissed your forehead before he whispered so quietly your parents couldn't hear.

'I'll come back later.'

All the visits made you a bit sleepy so you dozed off after a while. This time you weren't in any hallways but you still had a feeling you heard something in the back of your mind. You woke up only to find yourself tied to the bed. For a second you thought it was another dream, but Scott suddenly appeared from the door, 'Don't panic. It's percussion. They're worried you will start sleepwalking again. Sometimes they tied patient after surgery because the anesthesia can cause them to want to tear up their stiches or the devices they have attach to them,' he explained and somehow his voice calmed you down completely.

He walked to the bed and calmly undid the ties to set your hands free massaging them a bit in the process for better blood flow.

'Did I really jump?' you asked once you are sure it is just the two of you.

Scott nodded looking a bit away, 'It was the scariest thing I ever saw…I didn't even have time to move before you were on the ground. You're so lucky you didn't break anything or hit your head too hard.'

He took your palm and kissed it. You could hear how his voice shook when he spoke and how worried he truly was. For him it was paralyzing to see you stand on the window frame and then…

You leaned toward him and brushed his cheek causing him to be pulled from his thoughts a bit back to you, safe and alive, 'I don't remember anything. I'm sure I was asleep, but I don't remember falling asleep or…anything. I know you drove me home, but,' you shook your head. The memories just weren't there.

He nodded, 'Your dad said you used to be sleepwalking as a kid.'

You thought about it, 'Yeah, when I was little my parents used to say that I was sleepwalking. I don't remember it and it hadn't happened since then so I forgot about it. I think it started when the Hale's house burned down. I was friends with Cora. I spent a lot of time there. It hit me pretty hard.'

'Was it because of our fight?' asked Scott looking at you, but you couldn't tell, 'I really don't know, Scott. Maybe. I was upset and stress so sure.'

He sighed looking at you, 'I was never more worried in my life. I think.'

You looked at him and stroke his cheek, 'Well, I barely remember anything, but I believe you.'

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It felt incredible as always. He just then understood truly how much he missed you and how dreadful it was to not be able to talk to you or even see you. It was worse than when you were angry with him before. Way worse.

He pressed his forehead to your, 'I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done.'

You pressed your fingers against his cheek, 'I'm okay now.'

He nodded against you, but he didn't feel convinced. He would never feel convince since the picture of you falling in front of him and him being paralyzed enough to make you fall was burned into his mind.

You pulled him a bit away to look at him and make him look at you, 'I'm really alright now. I'm not hurt.'

He kissed you one more time making you feel better, warm and safe before you looked at him, 'I really don't want to break the moment.'

'But?' he asked raising his brows.

'I think I need to pee.'

He chuckled kissing your neck before he helped you out of the bed setting you on your feet but making you keep minimum weight there.

You looked at him as he helped you to the bathroom, 'You're like my personal butler or something.'

He looked down at you before he took your palm and kissed it tenderly, 'As my lady commands,' he even added a Britishlike accent and you couldn't help thinking what a dork he was and how much you actually loved him in that moment.

You shook your head at him feeling a little bit better despite being in a hospital after apparently trying to kill yourself. You looked at him once more as you stopped in front of the door, 'Thanks for…being here. Thanks for being with me.'

He watched completely stunned before he opened his mouth and shook his head looking a bit upset, 'Thanks for having me…back.'

You smiled briefly and he helped you inside. After a few embarrassing minutes when you knew he could hear you peeing behind the door, he helped you back to the bed as your legs were a bit weak and you seriously didn't want to take any chances and fall down.

He put you down into the bed and you let him tug you back under the covers, 'I'll wait with you. You can rest.'

You shook your head, 'No, I haven't talk with you or saw you for days.'

'You were upset with me, and you didn't know we haven't seen each other,' he reminded you before he took your hand.

'Doesn't mean I hadn't felt your absent,' you quickly replied catching Scott once again off guard. He seriously didn't understand how you could make him fall so deep with just a few words.

'Alright, what do you want to do? I don't think we can watch a movie or something so…maybe we can talk.'

You pressed your head against the pillow, 'Sure, what have you been up to lately apart from,' she motioned around them and Scott chuckled nervously, 'Uh, well, I went to school. I was kind of distracted a lot lately so I think my grades might be slipping. I kind of made a promise over the summer. The one that I told you about? Well, I kind of don't want to go to summer school again. I want to go to a good college and not be some much trouble for my mom.'

You squeezed his fingers, 'You're not a burden. You're a good guy, and a good son.'

He smiled a bit.

You talked for what felt like hours until you once again fell asleep. Scott watched you silently not wanting to you wake you up again. As much as he hated it he couldn't let your parents know he was sneaking into your room so tied you back to the bed. He watched you for a moment before he leaned down and kissed your forehead. He felt like someone grabbed something inside him and he couldn't breathe every time he thought about you being hurt. He cared for you so much he couldn't and didn't want to think about you being hurt like that ever again. As he walked out of the room he was met with Derek who gave him a serious look.

He frowned.

'She's been through a lot, Derek.'

The alpha stepped closer to him, 'I get it, but you have to understand so far she is our only lead to what is really going on.'

'Don't bring her into this. She doesn't know anything. It's just after virgins.'

'And why is she so special? It went after her several times now. This isn't a coincidence, Scott and you know it. Bodies are piling up. We need to get to bottom of this.'

Scott understood where this was coming from but so many times he felt like Derek was simply not being human enough to understand that people need time especially people who were close to him.

He shook his head, 'I'll talk to her. I don't want her freak out more than she already is.'

 **DDDDDDD**

'Okay, so are you sure this is okay?' asked Y/F/N as you and her were walking down the hallway. She was thrilled not to be sitting in your dull room anymore and so were you.

'Yes, please. I really need to walk a bit the room and the bed are seriously messing me up,' you admitted and she rolled her eyes and caught the elevator for you. You walked inside noticing a man with a walking stick already standing there.

You tried not to stare even though a rational part of you told you he couldn't see you anyway. He had black glasses on and a walking stick. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was blind.

'Do you mind pushing the second floor for me?' he asked and Y/F/N quickly pushed the button, 'Sure thing.'

She turned to you, 'Hey, do you think we could go to the cafeteria? I know the food sucks but there might be better wifi.'

You chuckled, 'Sure, anything beats sitting in a room all day.'

'Ah, so you have been on bed rest?' asked the blind man behind you and you and Y/F/N shared a look before you replied, 'Yes, for a while.'

'It definitely isn't fun. Personal experience.'

You nodded unsure what else to say, 'I only have a couple of days left so hopefully I will be out in no time.'

He smiled and you smiled back even though you knew it was pointless.

As the door opened Y/F/N quickly skipped outside while the man's stick fell down, 'Oh.'

'It's okay, I got it,' you said and reached for the stick only to realize that the door had closed and you were heading to the second floor.

'It's alright, I'll just go back up,' you said and he nodded, 'Thank you.' He took the stick and you patiently waited next to the man when he suddenly spoke, 'Y/N.'

You blinked confused before you turned to look at the man, 'I believe that is your name, am I right?'

You instantly felt the hair on your body stand up as if you were in danger, 'Do I know you?'

'You're quite close with someone of great interest to me, Scott McCall,' he put his hands over the stick and you instantly knew that it was a trick to get you alone with him.

'What do you want with Scott?'

'For him to see that we might have mutual goals,' he explained, 'I believe you have been targeted a few times by a very nasty looking creature.'

You shivered, 'Yeah, it came after me a couple of times.'

'Do you remember the first time you encountered it?' he asked and you shrugged your shoulder, 'At a party. I…I wasn't sober so I hardly remember anything.'

'Hm,' he raised his hand and you watch in horror as his nails formed into claws, 'Perhaps, I could be of some assistance.'

Luckily the door opened and you heard a familiar voice, 'Ah, Y/N, out for a walk?'

You turned to look at Melissa McCall smiling at you and then back at the blind man but he quickly hid his claws, 'You should consider the help.'

He walked passed you and you did everything you could not to touch him anywhere. Melissa stepped aside from him not even noticing him before you grabbed her and pulled her into the elevator feeling like you couldn't breathe not that he was away.

'You alright?' she asked putting her hand on your elbow and you tried to focus on your breathing and calm down.

You nodded but honestly you didn't know if you were alright. You managed to dodge Melissa's suspicion and ended up back in the room. You didn't know if the blind man or werewolf was planning to torture you but you really didn't want to find out. You changed back to your pajama which your mom brought you earlier and decided to stay in the room. You waited until Scott come later once everyone left before you asked him about your weird incident today.

'Hey, do you know any blind werewolf? Or a werewolf who is pretending to be blind?' you asked and you instantly could tell that Scott froze looking at you like have seen a ghost.

'Did he come here?'

'Who is he?' you asked just as Scott sat down on the bed looking at you all worried and serious, 'Y/F, you have to tell me everything.'

You quickly explained what happened today and in return Scott told you about the alpha pack. Honestly, you weren't sure what was scarier now the alpha pack or the Darrach.

You sighed and closed your eyes trying to find some sense in all of that, but honestly nothing came to mind so you just opened your eyes and reached for Scott again.

He put his hands on your cheeks and kissed you this time pushing the kiss further and shifting you a bit to get a better angle. He sat a bit up moving his hands to your back to pull you closer to him. You let him press your chest against his own. Kissing Scott always held some sort of electricity inside. It was easy to lose yourself in it, his lips were very distracting and worked as a nice switch the make the reality disappear. You let your fingers run through his hair loving how soft they felt as your fingers curled them a bit.

When his hands reached your lower back you felt him hesitate for a second before he let his hand under your pajama top. His hands weren't unpleasantly cold like someone else's hands usually were when they touched naked skin. You didn't feel like you were at a doctor's or when douche touched you. No, Scott definitely never made you feel like anything else than amazing when he touched your skin. He was gentle as he let his hand softly stroke almost massage your back while his lips worked magic against yours.

However, maybe he was too focused on your lips because when he suddenly felt your hand right against his torso he momentary suck in breath feeling ticklish.

You smiled at him fondly before you sat up on your knees and pushed a few hair behind your ear. You knew you sorted out the whole him wanting to devirgin you so you wouldn't be in danger, but that didn't mean you wanted to jump him in a hospital room which couldn't be locked properly and doctors and nurses came to visit frequently.

'We can wait until we're not in a hospital,' he assured you and you chuckled before you nodded, 'Probably for the best. I still feel weird at night thinking if the sheets were actually washed or not.'

He grimaced before went to lie down next to you in the bed. It sensed the bed made a weird noise but in the end it seemed to hold you and Scott quite nicely. He put his arm around you and pulled you closer pressing his face against the side of yours.

'I feel so bad for bringing you into this…'

'Don't. You didn't bring me into anything, alright? I was brought on my own. I…I was just that unlucky but at the same time. Isn't it fortunate that we're together? I don't think I would have survived so many times without you.'

He watched you for a moment before he kissed your cheek, 'Yeah, kind of a fortune in a misfortune.'

For now that was all you needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hey everyone, I am glad you like the story so far and I hope you will enjoy it in the future as well. I have a lot on my plate, so I can't update as fast as I would like to. Next on is The Wild Ones and after that Would it really kill you if we kissed. As promised this chapter is very M. Well, as much as possible I guess. Also special thanks to** **MaryFruit** **,** **dots-fiction** **,** **freayamichealson** **,** **XOXO Janie's Thoughts Revive** **,** **Susujara** **,** **EmptyEarth** **,** **DawnDream** **,** **KuramaxChan** **,** **sherman996** **,** **VoxxyKitsune** **,** **Choco-Latte64** **Cutielove13** **,** **CrazyChiika** **,** **Wrayth-Pariah, Bumblebee1013, LordEmuTouch, Nube2013, SilverShadowWolf46, alemos93 LovelyUmprevu, sone4eva1, Kuroyami-chan, GamerGirl818, Choco-Latte64, CrazyChiika and kymint for adding to your favourite or following.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Scott bit the inside of his mouth before he stole another glance at you. It was so utterly hard to see you and not be able to touch you. Well, it was just partly false. He could touch you just not the way he wanted to. Definitely not when you were still recovering and with your bedroom door opened. He should just stick to help you study.

He couldn't help but find amusement since it wasn't so long ago he constantly needed someone to study with. Still did from time to time.

You pushed some hair behind your ear before you closed the book with a sigh, 'Okay, I need a break, my brain is on fire.'

He smiled at you softly, 'Okay, but just a few minutes.'

You nodded before you looked at your phone. Y/F/N has been sending you get well soon pictures all day. You were kind of worried if you were being completely honest about returning to the school.

You looked up at Scott, 'Are you finally going to tell me?'

'Tell you?'

'Something is bothering you. Just tell me, please. I hate this suspense,' you said and brushed his cheek. He took a moment to absorb some of your warm before he nodded.

'Is it about Deucalion?' you asked remembering the creepy werewolf who tried talk to you in the elevator.

Scott sighed, 'It's basically about everything.' He was silent for a moment before he looked at you, 'You sure, you're okay to go to school again?'

'Yes, honestly, I'm crawling over the walls in here.'

He chuckled and you smiled at him, 'I know it is going to be brutal it's high school, and most of my classmates think I wanted to commit suicide, but I know I can manage it. Y/F/N will kick anyone's ass who will even look at me ugly so.'

He reached for you and kissed you so softly you almost melted from the kiss.

When you opened your eyes he seemed visibly calmer, 'Alright.' You did that to him. You made him calmer. He didn't realize it at first but had a very tight grip on him when you were on bad terms he was hurting as if it was a physical pain when you were good he wanted nothing more than to be with you every way imaginable and possible. He knew he fell for you, but it seemed different. It seemed more intense than with Allison which was saying a lot since he was basically a stalker for her.

He smiled at you one more time before he pointed at the books. With a sigh you forced yourself and your brain to continue to study even if you wanted to spend your remaining time with Scott differently.

Eventually he had to leave and you had to go sleep to your parent's bedroom with your mom while your dad slept in your bed. It was to be sure you wouldn't go anywhere at night. You felt like a mentally ill a bit because of it but your parents wouldn't take no for an answer. It was better than being tied to a bed or cuffed so you agreed. However, it caused that Scott couldn't come to your room at night but since he apparently still felt guilty about wanted to make you lose your virginity he was very reserved toward you. It felt so strange after all those hot makeouts and everything you did so far to be acting that way.

'Are you afraid?' you suddenly heard in the dark. You already went to sleep at one point, but the question woke up.

You turned to your mom, who had her back to you. Her back hurt from time to time so she often slept on her side.

'About tomorrow?' you whispered back.

Silence.

You nodded, 'A little bit. I think I don't know what I'm walking into.'

Your mom was quiet for some time, so you sighed and snuggled into your pillow, 'Night, mom.'

You suddenly heard the door open and you sat up shocked as you saw in the dark your mom with a glass of water, 'Sorry, did I wake you up? I wanted a glass of water.'

You started to breathe hard before you looked at the place next to you. It was empty.

'Y/N?'

'I'm fine. Uh, yeah, you woke me up,' you said and quickly lied back down your heartbeat returning to normal. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe you were still asleep, or you fell asleep and she just got up in the time you were asleep.

You prayed for the morning to come soon.

* * *

You had that dream again. You weren't in the hospital this time, but in your house. Walking from your mom's room to the hallways. You heard the music again. It wasn't that you knew the song, but it was definitely a one you heard before in the radio, or on the internet. It wasn't a special song. It was just a song people played at parties and places.

You tried to see where it was coming from but it felt as if it was all around you. You suddenly turned around and saw a dark figure behind you.

You woke up with a start, but luckily didn't wake up your mother in the process. You looked around your room but it was just the two of you. However, given the recent events you weren't so sure you were ever alone. Even inside your own head anymore.

* * *

There is a certain way people look at each other. People stare. They always have and they always will. People love to talk about other people. They love to gossip. They love to talk about people whether it was the truth or not.

You were sure that from time to time people talked about you as well. They talked about everyone so your name must have passed between someone at least once. You dated douche who broke up with you after all.

Yet, as you walked into the school for the first time after your accident you realized that you never really were talked about before like you must have been now.

Every single student stopped walking or talking and opening stared at you. You knew that it had to be about what happened. You knew that everyone thought you tried to kill yourself or that you were crazy.

You felt like running away and hiding in the dark corner. You pushed your books closer to yourself and started to walk. You wouldn't be their victim. You would walk into your classroom, spend time in class, and go home like any other student.

Y/F/N pushed past some guy who was staring and walked toward, 'Fuck them. They're just so bored and unimpressive that the only way they get something in their life to stir their boring existence is to stare at us.'

You chuckled at that and hugged her, 'Thanks for being my best friend.'

She winked at you, 'Always, now come on. English is up.'

Y/F/N, Scott and Stiles stayed with you most of the time keeping you company, but by the time you had lunch none of them seemed to be around. You were waiting by the cafeteria hiding a bit from everyone's sight. You wanted to text them when you felt someone stopped in front of you. When you glance up you found douche looking down at you. Rolling your eyes, you looked back at your phone.

'What? To crazy to talk to me now?' he asked and you felt like he kicked you into the stomach. You looked up at him frowning. That word made your blood boil.

'Well, you didn't say anything, did you now?' you asked annoyed.

'I came to say that I'm glad you're okay, and that you should stay away from McCall and his weirdos. Bodies and accidents keep piling up with that group.'

I looked down at my phone, 'Sure, douche.'

'Don't believe me? Remember those animal killings in school last year? McCall and his gang were those kids in school, or the whole attack on the sheriff department? Again McCall. He's friends with Isaac Lahey and he was arrested for killing his dad, and he suspiciously often hangs out with Hale who was arrested for murdering his sister-'

'And you seem to suspiciously know a lot about McCall,' you cut him off glaring at him.

'What about Argent? Her aunt lightened the Hale house-'

'You know what? Fuck you, douche,' you said and you could see he wasn't expecting that, 'Say whatever you want about you know bull about them,' you tried to leave but he took your elbow and you froze.

'Let go,' you said instantly. He never stopped you like this before. He was clearly upset, but he had no right to touch you.

'Let go,' you pushed him away taking a step back, 'Just leave me alone. We're not dating, and who I hang out with is not your problem anymore.'

You didn't even notice but you entered the cafeteria. You sort of had no choice since it was better than douche. Some people stopped talking and started to stare at you, but you just walked toward the line and took some food.

Once you had it you looked around and you almost had to double take when you saw Lydia Martin of all people waving at you to come join her and Allison. You blinked confused but as you saw douche looking at you with some of his lacrosse asshole buddies from his table you smiled as sweetly as humanly possible at the strawberry blonde and walked right toward her and Allison.

* * *

It should have been awkward. It really should have, but it wasn't. Oddly Lydia cut right to the chase.

Lydia took her food, 'Well, I'm the nuttcase who ran naked in the woods.'

'And my aunt killed a while family in a fire,' said Allison.

You chuckled, 'Well, I apparently tried to kill myself so this makes us stigma table.'

When Y/F/N joined the table you saw the disbelieve look on her face like she waiting for you to say if it, and you nodded. Both girls weren't so bad, and it definitely helped you spend the day without feeling like a total walking shameful being.

Allison stopped you as Y/F/N started to argue with Lydia about Stacy Robinson and if she had real lips or not.

'I just wanted to say that I'm glad, we're good. Uh, I don't want to me those girls who cannot be friends or decent since one is current and one is ex girlfriend,' she said and you smiled, 'Yeah, I hope so. You're pretty awesome.'

'You're pretty awesome too,' she smirked and brushed her hair behind her ear, 'How are you doing? I sort of know something about finding yourself in the middle of _things_. Lydia too.'

You nodded, 'I guess, I'm fine. Scott helps…There's no going back once you realize it's real.'

She smiled, 'Yeah. Hey, if you want to hang out some time or help with studies let me know. Lydia is a genius, so you can be sure she will help you with your grades.'

You smiled, 'Yeah, that would be great. I will text you.'

When Scott, Stiles and Isaac showed up you heard Stiles saying something like, 'It's not good when ex and the girlfriend are friends, man. That's dating 101.'

Scott rolled his eyes, 'Big talk from someone who never dated, bro.'

Stiles looked annoyed but Scott just passed Allison and got next to you. You weren't worried but it did make you feel better. It was comforting to know despite being exes there were no buried feelings between the two. At least not in a threatening way.

* * *

You asked Scott if he wanted to walk a bit after he brought you home and he agreed, 'Something happened last night, and please don't think I'm crazy.'

He took your hand as you walked into the woods behind your house still close enough that you could see it. Your parents were at work and you promised you wouldn't be alone until they came home. Your dad still looked worried at Scott now and then, but you figured he didn't really think he had something to do with your behavior and recent accidents. Oddly your mom didn't speak about the boy at all.

'I would never think that. You tell me. I believe you,' he said stopping you and making you look at him, 'Tell me.'

You nodded, 'Last night, and all those nights before. I think it has either somehow got into my head or it is really somehow getting into my house.'

'Did you saw it?'

'My mom left for a moment to go get water. I know someone was lying in her bed next to me. It wasn't her,' you said and Scott nodded, 'Okay, I believe you.'

He brushed your arm before he hugged you pulling you into his arms. He hugged you tightly pulling you into him as much as possible. He smelled so good. You didn't know why but he always smelled so good it made you want to press against his body and just stay like that. The nice warm was also wonderful.

Your phone went off and you sighed against him while he chuckled remembering how you seemed to always get interrupted by phones. You picked up.

'Hi, mom.'

Scott calmly listened still holding you close as your mom said she and your father would be a bit later so you should ask Scott to stay over a bit longer.

Scott followed you home. He went in first. He checked every part of the house including your parents' room.

The last stop was your own room.

You were lying on the bed as Scott went through your clothes looking for some sense or something which would tell him that someone was there. He found nothing.

You thought about what Scott wanted to do and wondered about you wanted to do. You wanted to touch him. You wanted to hold him close and for him to keep you close. Ever since your fight he was keeping a distance, but you noticed. You noticed the way his body reacted so you knew it couldn't have been that he suddenly didn't want to. No, he was keeping his distance because of what happened. You were sure about it.

As you sat down on your bed, Scott kneeled down in front of you, 'By the way, I know what you said to douche today. Isaac was close by he wanted to go tell him to leave but when he saw you had it handled he didn't bother.'

You blinked surprised before you nodded understanding, 'Werewolf hearing.'

He nodded, 'Werewolf hearing.'

You chuckled, 'Okay, yeah, I wasn't going to let him talk shit about you guys. Besides he's a dick so,' Scott put his arms around you and kissed you firmly brushing your hair a bit.

'You're amazing,' he said with such adoration you couldn't help but chuckle. He wasn't smiling thought. He was looking at you in a way which made your heart speed up and the whole world and problems disappear. He was looking at you as if you were something wonderful, precious, amazing.

He always looked at you as if he adored you.

He kissed you again this time a bit more urgently pushing you a bit on the bed, but you wanted to fall on it anyway. He didn't touch you anywhere just continued to kiss you. It was calming in a way. The kisses were anything but calm but it served you to feel calm nevertheless. Like everything was in place. His hands finally moved to reach your jeans. You let him easily unbutton them. His fingers went into your panties. You instantly felt your legs tremble as they stroke you ever so lightly but know all full well what they were doing.

Scott leaned a bit away, 'Let me do this, okay? I want you to relax a bit.'

You grimaced, 'I think that might cause that I will want something else. More.'

He kissed you one more time, before he went down to where your jeans were unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down. You raised your hips to help him pull the clothing down to the floor. He kneeled down from the bed one more time. This time leaning against your centre. He kissed you. First it was slow, but it still caused a reaction. You were in a hospital and sleeping next to your mom for the last couple of days not many possibilities to give yourself some release.

When you felt his tongue licked you, you pressed your head against the bed as hard as you could closing your eyes. You hand found his soft hair and your fingers curled around it as he was literally shattering your world.

In the next blissful moment you felt everything from his tongue, nose, teeth and fingers. It didn't take too long for you. You daydreamed about his fingers inside you since you had the fight. All you wanted was to feel him as much as possible. With the wonderful feeling it brought you, you were close in a matter of moments.

He loved it. He loved having you like this. He loved how easy he got you wet and how it smelled and tasted in his mouth. Werewolves had heightened senses and he was so grateful for it because knowing how you felt so intensely was euphoric for him. He loved the way you jerked as he put his fingers inside you or as he stroked your clit with his tongue.

When you came you literally came into his mouth and he loved to devour you like that. He stroked your thighs before he rose his head.

Scott look at you his hair was a mess from your fingers playing and tucking at it. When you saw his lips shining from your juice. You couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed him by the colour and pulled him closer kissing him in the process. It should felt weird to taste yourself on him, but it felt incredibly hot to be completely honest.

He took your shoulder for support so he wouldn't fall on you. You brought him closer raising one of your knee so your inner tight would touch his. He let out something from the back of his throat.

Your hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his back almost to his shoulders. He broke the kiss to allow you to undress him while he tore open the buttons on your shirt without breaking any in the process. You pulled away revealing your blue bra and skin. Gosh, you were perfect. He wanted to write poems on your skin with his lips.

He leaned toward you and kissed you again causing you to leaned back down on the bed. His hands were on your thighs stroking you.

You kissed again this time with bites. You realized you liked bites like that, When you pushed him a bit away you could see that Scott was gasping for air just as much as you were, 'Do you want to stop?' he asked and you could see that if you said yes he would let you go instantly no arguing or convincing. He just would.

You smiled at him fondly loving him in that moment even more than before which you didn't think was possible your fingers pushed his air behind his ear a bit, 'No, I want to ask if you have something?' You raised your brows to help him understand what _something_ was.

He swallowed a bit, 'Yeah, I...yeah, I got one...not that I was planning or anything but,' you chuckled at how shy he suddenly looked and made a grimace, 'I know. I trust you.'

Your hand found his and he nodded. He stood up while you hugged your legs feeling a bit self-aware about being just in your bra now. He pulled out his wallet and one small still packed condom.

You watched him for a moment as he held it between his fingers. You wondered if he had doubts now. If he thought you didn't want it, or maybe he himself didn't. It was a momentary hesitance. He put his wallet back to his pocket and looked at you. Probably to give you your last chance to back down although you doubted it was the last time he would make sure you were certain. You moved to your back unhooking your bra with one quick move before you put it on the pile of clothing on the floor. He put the condom on the bed while he reached for his belt. You saw how he was breathing and trembling, and how he couldn't take his eyes out of you.

You got on all four and walked toward him. He put his belt away just as you reached him and he couldn't help but got even harder than he was in the moment since seeing you on all four did something primal to him. You undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

He swallowed and raised his head as you started to kiss his hip. You felt how he was trembling from your kisses. It was powering to know you had that affect on him.

'I love you,' he said suddenly as your kisses moved to his stomach, and you blinked before you looked up at him. They way he was looking at you...You never thought you would feel like that or you would be loved like that. Like someone knew all twisted and scary things about you and still want to be with you. Like someone would show you all he was and still want you to be with him. You never thought you could be loved in a way which made even your soul feel safe.

You got up on your knees so you could kiss him.

You looked into his eyes, 'I love you too.'

He kissed you back, his hand in your hair. You slowly moved backward to the bed so you were both lying down on it. You could touch him anywhere you wanted to and so could he. He was warm against you skin and you could feel how horny he was as his member kept on pressing against your stomach. Scott lied you down and got on top of you before he put the condom on at one point.

'You can say no if you want,' he mumbled against your cheek as he kissed you there. You sucked his neck a bit knowing that because of his quick healing there wouldn't be a mark.

'I know,' you whispered and looked into his brown eyes, 'But I want to.'

He kissed you pulling your legs apart and over his thighs. His cock stroke against you for a moment and you both moaned against the kiss just from that simple touch. He took himself into his hand and position against your entrance. He was a bit nervous himself. He wanted to. God, he couldn't count the times he woke up hard in the morning thinking of you and how would it feel to burry himself inside you, but he was worried. It felt like ages since he had been with Allison, and you were so soft, so human, and got hurt on his watch far too many times. He braced himself holding onto every bit of control he had left to go in gentle.

He was slow. You felt the tip, then the rest slowly pushing its way inside you.

You threw your head backwards again as your body and brain fully allowed you to feel the presence of another body part inside your own, an unfamiliar one, an foreign one. It made you feel full, but it wasn't completely unpleasant.

'Still good?' he asked and you found yourself lacking the ability to talk so you just nodded a few times hoping it would be enough for him.

You opened your eyes just as you felt him kiss your forehead. You blinked at him seeing how tight he held his jaw. He was holding back. He was holding back for you. You took a couple of deep breath trying to see if it hurt, but it didn't. It felt strange like there was pressure in your mind but it didn't hurt.

You let your fingers stroke his jaw before they moved to his lips. You helped him part them and ease his mouth, 'Scott...make me...'

He thought he knew what you were going to say. With that little bit of what was felt of his thinking brain, he thought he knew what you were going to say, but your next word left him completely puzzled.

'Yours.'

He swallowed hard feeling something inside him shift, and no, it wasn't just something sexual, it was something else. Something primal, something supernatural. Something which caused him to be so protective of you. Something which made him want to kiss you over and over again. Something which made him finger you inside a library in school just after barely knowing you.

He kissed you one more time on the lips and let go. He started to move against you while kissing your neck, throat and breast and anywhere he could reach. He stroked and touched you paying special attention to your breast making you let out the sweetest sounds. Your hips started to jerk on their own. It took a while but you seemed to found some sort of rhythm. You completely forgot about any pain which was supposed to come because it never did. You just how something was growing inside you while Scott made you moan from pinching and nibbling your nipples. You scratched his back hearing him growl a bit.

You started to feel something. It was a sensation of something coming. You imagined it was like a balloon which got too much air inside it and soon he will explode.

'Y/N,' groaned Scott as you raised your knees a bit causing him to go deeper into you. He was moving against you in and out causing each time for you to want to close your eyes and give in but you wanted to see him. You wanted to see how he would look when he would fully let go, 'Fuck, Y/N. I'm...want you so much.'

'Scott,' you stroke his hair as you felt him moving faster. You wouldn't hold for long. Neither of you. It was becoming unbearable. You wanted to curl your back like a cat and you were biting into your lips so hard so you wouldn't let go just yet, not just yet. Not until you would see him first.

He was pressed against your key bone mumbling something you couldn't comprehend knowing you would come in any moment.

Your teeth betrayed you letting go of your lips and letting out a small pleading cry which caused him to look at you. His eyes were glowing in that bright yellow colour and he looked so wrecked you just couldn't take it anymore. You felt the sensation inside you exploded and your eyes rolled to the back of your head where everything was white and not a single sound could be made. You couldn't see what Scott was doing but you heard a loud groan just before you felt him against you breast breathing hard mumbling something you couldn't hear or acknowledge.

He kissed you between your breasts, 'I think I bit you a bit too rough.'

You smiled feeling tired, 'Well, I tried leaving marks myself on your back, but I think your abilities are against me.'

'Maybe next time you just have to try harder.'

You chuckled moving your fingers to play with his hair, breathing in his smell. He was sweaty and so were you and yet it didn't stink. It felt good.

You weren't thinking about anything. Nothing crossed your mind. You would think later about losing your virginity and what it meant both for you and the supernatural monster which was after you.

Now you just wanted to close your eyes and sleep a bit.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of the music. Scott was lying next to you on the bed. You were still undressed. You put the blanket over you and walked to the hallway. The music grew louder just like last time, but it was still as if it was playing from afar.

You didn't know where though. You saw the figure again. It wasn't the Darrach. It was someone, a person...standing in the corner of the room.

You blinked as you suddenly heard laugher and someone ran in front of the person, a student, a teen from your school? Someone familiar?

* * *

'Hey,' you woke up to Scott kissing your shoulder, 'Your parents will be home soon. We should get dressed,' he had his jeans on and was holding his shirt in his hand smiling at you.

Once he noticed the look on your face, 'What happened? Did you dream again about the Darrach?' he asked worried but you shook your head, 'No, let's get dressed I will tell you all about it.'

You kissed him assuring before you started to get your things. When your parents came you both were the spitting image of innocent. You hoped they wouldn't noticed anything weird about you.

Later at night you for the first time felt revealed. You weren't a virgin anymore so basically whatever was after you had no reason to go after you, right? You were safe and sound now. You went to your room to get dressed for bed when you realized you haven't seen your sweetie for quite a while now.

You started to whistle at your little doggie, but it didn't show up like it usually would. You went to the living room where your dad was watching Tv.

'Did you see the dog? I can't find him anywhere.'

He got up and started to look for him as well. It wasn't until your mom came from upstairs with deadly pale, 'Upstairs.'

You didn't waste time and you quickly ran up along with your dad. You found the lifeless body in your mom's closet.

You covered your mouth. Something told you it was dead for a while now. You felt like puking. You went from feeling wonderful to feeling like crap just like that. There was no blood, but it was dead. Your dad took over he checked it over a few times before he said, 'Someone broke his neck.'

Suddenly you didn't felt so safe. You once again didn't felt safe at all.

You started to cry.


End file.
